My life in aliea acdemy
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: What would your life be in aliea acdemy? read to find out. You-base. Please read. Re-post again, YAOI!
1. Introductions

Alright people! A new story for all of you! This story is unlike the rest. It's kinda like a you based story or something. You yourself is in this story. I don't think you understand me do ya? Read the story and then you'll find out. I know I used to post this up but then I have to delete it.

however, this type of story has been written by someone else and he had never been ban before. So, just post it. The summary is you yourself is an orphan in Sun grew up in there. You got to aliea acdemey. I can't say much can I? Well, find out the rest for yourselves!

* * *

><p>You don't remeber much about your life before you got into the orphanage. All you could remeber was a rainy day. The sky was dark blue because it was nightime. A young woman covered in buises was running down a pavement. Stepping on to puddles and wetting her dress. Her face was covered by the coak she was wearing. In her hand, a baby covered in a yellow cloth.<p>

The woman seems to be in a hurry. Her speed kept getting faster and faster. Once in a while, she would turn her head behind to see if anyone was following her. She reached in front of a building. There was a shelter in front of the door. She left the baby in front of it under the shelter. The lady stood up and took one last look at it and ran away. That was the only thing you could remeber and you bet that your life would have tragic if it had not been that woman who saved you.

A few years later, a man with brown hair and big earlobes. He held your hand as you two walked down a hall. A door opened and you saw children. Some playing with a black and white ball. Some sitting and playing with blocks and some eating.

"This is your new home, _." The man said. You looked at him and looked back to the children. Suddenly, a girl with blue hair with two white locks and blue eyes, dressed in pink clothes shouted, "Oto-san!" And ran towards him. The so called 'father' let go of your hand and hugged her.

"Morning Reina." The man greeted. The rest of the children ran up to him too. No, it's more like crowded around him. Telling him about that happened before you two got here.

"Yes, you all had a great day today. I bet you two would have an even better day if you all play with _ here." Father said. Placing a hand on your shoulder. You looked at the children in front of you. Staring at you intentionally. You were scared in your mind, but you were able to keep it inside your heart. It have always been this way, because you were alone.

"She was from another orphange and transfered here. Please take care of her." Father said.

"I'm _. Yoroshiku." You bowed. Everyone smiled at you.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Kiyama Hiroto" A boy with red hair and green eyes smiled at you.

"Afternoon, _-san!" Another boy with long green hair tied to a ponytail greeted you.

"A-afternoon..." You mumbled.

"Ne, let's play soccer! How about that?" The same girl who hugged father asked you. So did the rest of the children. You reluctantly agreed and followed them to the back of the house and a mini soccer field. Or so that was what you thought.

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading! Sorry if it was short.<p> 


	2. The start of aliea academy

Days went by quite fast. You are now thirteen. You got to understand those children you've met on the day you first came to this ophange. One day, you were asleep and woke up to hear your father talking through the speakers.

"May all the children please report to the soccer field." you heard him say. You sighed and stood up, went to the cardboard to get your clothes and changed your clothes.

"_-san! Over here!" Hiroto waved over to you, he was beside to Midorikawa, "morning!" you smiled back at him,

"Hey."

"everyone seems to be here." A sliver hair boy called Suzuno Fuusuke accompanied by a red hair boy walked up to you.

"yeah. I mean look at the crowd. Wonder what father is going to say." the red hair or Nagumo Haruya said.

"It must be important or else why father wanted to speak to all of us." Midorikawa spoke.

"what could be so important that he wants to speak to children like us?" you asked. Just after your sentence, you heard a applause. You looked up at the stage, so did your friends. Kira was standing in front of the microphone and getting ready to speak. The thing which was weird was Kira's daughter, Hitomiko, who was not there beside her father.

"I've seen you all playing soccer and how much you all love it. I know you all want to fight with the strong teams from Japan and the world too. I know of a way. Use this necklace." Kira showed a purple rock tied to a tied to a string. It was glowing brightly, but it felt evil and dark. However, you admire it. You could feel the tremendous power kept inside that rock. You heard your friends whispering.

"Look at that rock." Nagumo said.

"So much power." Suzuno said.

"we could beat the world with this." hiroto said.

"b-but it feels evil..." Midorikawa mumbled.

"you don't know anything!" Your three friends scolded.

"Sorry!" Midorikawa apologized. You heard Reina saying something far away.

"Oto-san! When can we use this rock!" Followed by that was everyone asking the same thing.

"We're using it tomorrow. We'll train till you all are strong enough to fight the world level."

"YAYYY!" everyone cheered.

"Once i think you all are strong enough, I'll sent you all out over japan to show your power."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered. You smirked just smirk.

* * *

><p>Yes! Next chappie! Completed!<p> 


	3. The meeting

A year later, after going though those tough trainings, you've finally made it to a team, and you've finally got to be captain. You got an alien name and you got powerful hissatsu shoots. Your soccer skills have improved. However, you did not get into the highest rank team. Master rank. You hate it. Even though you got the second highest before Dezarm. Or Saginuma Osamu. You still hate it.

You have a meeting with the master rank team captains, Hiroto, Suzuno and Nagumo or Gran, Gazelle and Burn. Those were their alien names. You were in a hallway in a giant 'school' as that was what father said, to the meeting room. On your way there, Dezarm passed by you as if you were not even there. You expected him to greet you as like what those lower rank people do. However, his lips did not even move. _What's wrong with him?_ You wondered. You ignored him and continued walking to the meeting room.

The meeting room was dark that you could not see anything. The only lights that were on were four lights. Blue for Gazelle, Red for burn, White for Gran and purple for you. You entered the room and stood in the centre. A purple light show down on you.

"platinum." A white light show down on Gran.

"Nani?" you spoke. A red light show down on Burn.

"your time to battle raimon is coming." He said.

"So?" A blue light show down on Gazelle.

"Don't give us the so. You should get ready." He spoke.

"Right, Dezarm's going to get exiled." Burn said.

"Whatever." you said. You heard a 'tsch' coming from Burn.

"Endou-kun's soccer is not like any others." Gran warned.

"So, if Gaia could beat Raimon, I don't see why my team can't."

"You are from the elite rank." Burn said.

"but my IQ is better." you smirk, "I wonder how I became a rank lower than you guys, I'm much better."

"Shut up!" Burn shouted.

"No, you shut up!" You shouted back.

"We are a rank lower than you, platinum. Keep the formalties, would ya?" Gazelle said.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Tomorrow is Epilson Remaster match with Raimon Eleven. Be there to watch the match. You'll be able to see Endou's power." Gran said.

"Hai."

"Good, the meeting ends here." With that, the lights went out.

* * *

><p>Phew! Yes! Finished! Gomen for it being short again. I've a lot of school work to do and family matters to take care of. Stupid buffet dinner.<p> 


	4. Your meeting with Raimon

The next day, like what Gran had said. You have to watch the match between Epsilon and Raimon. Secretly of course. In your home clothbes, you stood at the back to watch the match. Also, keeping an eye on Gouenji Shuuya. Just then, you saw a black maroon colour soccer ball fell from the sky. _Took them long enough._ You thought. As the cloud of dust dissappeared, you saw Dezarm and his teammates behind him. This time their eyes were bright red. Showing how powerful they are.

Just then, you saw people coming into the soccer field. It turns out an announcement was made for all Raimon fans out there to watch this aliea academy match. You sighed.

"humans." you whispered to yourself. The match has already started. You took out your handphone and dialed a number. You place it on your ears and spoke,

"Gouenji is already here."

'you sure? We don't see him." the person on the other side said.

"Stupid, who would cover his face by a hood in a crowd like this? Go get him."

"H-hai!" The person stuttered and cut off. You removed the phone from your ears and cut off too. You placed it back into your pocket and continued watching the match. Suddenly, 'Gouenji' picked up his phone and answered. You knew he was going to leave. You continued eyeing on him but then you saw another person standing up with him too.

_W-what's going! I-Is this a plan!_ A 'tsch' came out of your mouth. _Plan failed. Well, who cares._ You smirked again. _If this plan fails, that means Gouenji will join Raimon again. This game is going to become better and better._ You saw Endou finally used segino tekken, a new hissatsu technique. Then, Tsunami saving Dezarm's shoot. Somehow, you cannot wait to play against Raimon. Just then, Endou finally blocked Gungnir with an evolved Segino Tekken. _awesome_! you thought.

All of a sudden, you saw Gouenji walking towards the field. He uncovered his hood to reveal his face.

"Dezarm is going to leave Aliea for sure." you said as Gouenji wore the Raimon soccer uniform. You saw Dezarm getting mad. The match continued and Gouenji showed his power up fire tornado and new shoot, Bakunetsu Storm. Which were able to score a goal for Raimon. The whistle was blown and the match ends.

"My turn now." you whispered. You walk away to change. Once you were done, from the washroom. You appeared in front of Raimon in a purple light. You cross your arms and kept your head down, closing your eyes. The dust around you dissappeared and you heard dezarm said,

"P-Platinum-san!"

"I'm from the elite rank team, Zero's captain." You looked up, "Platinum."

"P-platinum!" endou said. You look at Dezarm.

"You've loss Dezarm. You know the rules. Like what happened to Gemini Storm, you'll have to be exiled." you lifted your black and light purple soccer ball with your foot.

"no wait! Platinum-san!" Dezarm yelled. Ignoring him, you kicked the soccer ball, it glowed and it flew towards Epsilon. It shined brightly and epslion and you dissappeared with the soccer ball. Even though you were not there, Raimon could hear you.

"Endou Mamoru. I'm looking forward to battling with you and your team very soon."

* * *

><p>Yes! Another short story. -pouts- Anyway, thankies for reading!<p> 


	5. The match

You were in the meeting room again. All four lights shining down on the 3-TOP and you.

"Platinum, you've met Endou-kun, right?" gran asked.

"Of course. I find him very interesting." you repiled.

"Oh?" Gazelle asked, "Is he that interesting? It's just a boy who loves soccer."

"Don't worry Gazelle. You'll meet Endou, and you'll know very soon." Gran said. Gazelle shrugged and kept quiet.

"You're the only one who hasn't met Endou yet." burn turned his head away. "Slow."

"Keep your mouth shut hot-head or I'll freeze you to death."

"And you think you can! I'm too hot to be frozen!"

"W-Well do you think you can burn me!" Gazelle stuttered with a blush on his cheeks.

"ow..someone's blushing..." you smiled.

"Shut up!" Gazelle said.

"So, do you want to play against Endou-kun, Platinum?" Gran asked.

"Yup. I want to see Endou's love for soccer. I want to see what you saw in him Gran."

"Well, tomorrow, you'll play a match against Endou-kun. That was what father said." gran said.

"Good."

"And we all will be watching the match." Burn said.

"Fine by me."

"if you lose, you'll be exile." Gazelle said.

"I won't lose to him."

"That was what Dezarm and reize said." Gazelle said.

"Tsch. I won't lose."

"You sure?"

"If i lose. You all will lose too."

"Why you!" Burn said. You smirked.

"The meeting ends here. Ja na." You turned and walked away.

"tsch. So modest." Burn mumbled to himself.

"Just like you burn." Gazelle said.

"You keep your mouth shut!" Burn yelled.

"just saying the truth."

"enough you two. If Platinum loses this match, we all will lose and father will be mad." Gran interupted.

"You're even listening to her?" gazelle and Burn asked in unison.

"Well, what she said could come true."

"How could you be afraid of something this lower rank girl said!" Burn asked.

"this is not like you Gran?" Gazelle said.

"Nevermind. Remember tomorrow is the match." Gran's stage was lower and he walked away.

"Hey, Burn." Gazelle asked.

"What?"

"Maybe Platinum is right. Maybe-"

"That will never happen!"

"you'll never know-"

"Stop saying it or it'll really happen!"

"Alright."

"Let's go." the two stages lower down and Gazelle and burn left the room.

* * *

><p>"minna! I'll let you all have a break today. I have to talk to Hibiki-san." Hitomiko told the Raimon players.<p>

"Ja, we'll stay in my house for the night! How about that!" endou asked.

"Yeah!" just then, a black and purple soccer ball fell from the sky and you spoke,

"Ohayo Raimon Eleven."

"Platinum!" Endou said.

"There will be a match at the football frontier stadium right now. Get there or tokyo will be destroyed by my black soccer balls." with that, the black ball disintegrate into power.

"no time to waste. We have to get to the FF stadium right now!" Hitomiko said. Meanwhile, at the stadium. You and the 3-TOPs were at the sidelines waiting for Raimon to come.

"Do you think Raimon will come?" Burn asked, "It has been one hour since you've sent the message."

"be patient. They'll come. Besides, this is their hometown." you said.

"There they are." gazelle shouted.

"time to go." you lifted up your black soccer ball and kicked lightly. You dissappeared and appeared in front of Raimon with your team. Endou stared at you in anger.

"Ohayo Raimon, endou." You smiled.

"platinum..." he said your name. Your smirk became wider.

"This is my team, Zero. The elite rank team of aliea academy." you step forward, "Endou, your team's going to lose!"

"I won't lose! You're the one who is!"

"We'll see about that."

"you're on!"

* * *

><p>"hello there Raimon fans! Today, Raimon is going to face a new team which is the elite rank team of aliea academy! Zero is the name!" a random guy with spectacles that made you unable to see his eyes shouted. <em>Him again.<em> You thought. You ignored it and looked at Endou.

"Raimon! Let's have a fun game!" You shouted. The whistle was blown and rika did the kick off but the ball did not reach Gouenji, in fact you stole it with a slide.

"what the!" Gouenji cursed.

"tsch, Defense!" Kidou called out. However, it was too late. In a few minutes you were already in front of the goal.

"so fast!" Kidou exclaimed.

"Imagine how strong the master rank is if the elite rank is much better than epsilon." Touko said.

"i'll going to take the first score!" you kicked the ball and it flew towards the goal. Endou quickly called out his hissatsu technique,

"segino tekken!" He called. He was able to hold off the ball for a few minutes and it bounced off to the seats in the stadium.

"endou could not stop the ball!" Kidou said.

"If this is just a normal shot, to think how powerful the hissatsu shot will be." tachimukai said.

Somehow, the soccerball was kicked back into the stadium. You stared at the ball and the person who kicked it coming nearer.

"A-aphrodi!" you heard Endou saying his name behind you.

"Endou." The blond said.

Yes! Finally a long chappie!


	6. The match part two

Back to where we've ended off. Aphrodi and Endou were taking to each other. You have a feeling this guy will join Raimon. You looked up at where the 3-TOP were. They seem to be taking about something. You stared back at Raimon. A few seconds later, the game was back in place. Your teammate, Sliver, was the one who will do the throw in. He looked at you waiting for your signal. You looked around the area.

You saw a small pathway to the goal. You nodded and Sliver threw the ball at you. You caught it and ran down that pathway. You got a clear shot at the goal and shouted, "Galaxy Pegasis!" You kicked the ball. A purple, red and white aura surround the ball. A pegasus image running appeared and vanish.

"G-galazy pegasis!" Gouenji said.

"Endou!" Aphrodi shouted.

"Segino Tekken!" endou called out his hissatsu. However, it broke once when your shoot touched it.

"AHHH!" Endou yelled in pain as he flown back and hit the net. He wrapped his arm around his waist and looked up. You stood in front of him.

"You're lame." you commented.

"W-why you...!" he muttered. You walked to aphrodi.

"You're lame too."

"Tsch." He gritted his teeth. You smirked.

"This game is boring." Burn commented.

"Relax. The real game is about to begin." Gran said. Now, Raimon takes the offense. Domon dribbled the boy down the field.

"Over here!" Aphrodi called out to him. However, Domon did not listen to what he said. Your other teammate, Emerald, slided down and stole the ball from him. He passed it to sliver. Who passed it to you. You caught it and kicked it to the goal. The ball went into the goal. You sighed.

"Give up endou. Raimon's going to lose."

"No way are we losing to you aliea academy!" He shouted.

"Tsch. you're annoying." you turned around just in time for the whistle to be blown.

Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Thankies for reading! sorry that the story is not soo good.


	7. The match part three

"you scored two goals in just the first half. Now i'm wondering what is so good about Raimon." Gazelle spoke. You were again with the 3-TOP. You four crowding around in a circle.

"I'm wondering the same thing." You turned to Gran.

"I have nothing to say. You all just have to wait." gran answered.

"Not really a good excuse." burn spoke.

"I'm not even giving an excuse." Gran said. Burn turned his head away. "you two just have to watch the second half. You'll see what I mean." you and Gazelle just stared at him and then each other. Continue of the match, raimon has the offense again. Aphrodi stole the ball from emerald.

"Good job Aphrodi!" endou shouted.

"thanks endou!" aphrodi shouted back and stopped in front of the goal. "god knows!" He called out. You stood there watching Aphrodi shoot and your goalkeeper, Hematite, trying to stop the shot with his hissatsu, Shakudo which is a big glass appeared at his hands. The glass broke and he was pushed back.

"What the!" you saw Raimon as shocked as you were. _Thinking differently aren't you Raimon?_ You thought.

"how could Platinum let Raimon score a goal so quick?" Burn asked.

"but, Raimon is now working together." Gran said.

"You're happy about that!"

"You seem to be taking what Platinum said seriously."

"no i'm not!"

"You were, right Gazelle?" The boy was slient. "Gazelle?"

"Oi! Answer us!"

"Gran..."

"Nani?"

"Can I play against Endou?"

"Eh?" Gazelle turned towards the two redheads.

"Can I play against Endou?"

"You've finally seen it. Right?" Gran smiled.

"You should say that."

"EH? You could see it! Why only me!"

"That's because you are slow." Gazelle said.

"Shut up!"

"So, is that alright?" Gazelle asked Gran. His head turning back tot the game.

"I need to tell father first." Gran replied.

"alright."

Back to the game, Raimon was already tied with your team.

"What are you guys doing! We are tieing with them! We can't lose to humans!" You scolded your team. They kept silent, they heads still hung low, "Why are you guys not talking? Speechless?" A 'tsch' came out of your mouth again. You were getting mad. At first, Zero was leading by two points but since Aphrodi came. He kept on stealing from your teammates and in the end scoring for Raimon.

"  
>Minna! We're doing great! One more shot is needed to score and we're done!" you heard Endou shouting to his team behind you. Unable to keep your anger. You turned to Aphrodi.<p>

"I'm not losing to you! Raimon too!"

"I'm not losing to you too! I joined Raimon to protect earth! Aliea academy is going down!"

"Talking big." Aphrodi just smiled the friendly smile Gran always use. The scene changed to you dribbling the ball down to Raimon's area. Ignoring your teammates, calling you to pass the ball. That was when Aphrodi got in front of you, planing on stealing the ball. You ignored him and ran pasted him. A shock look on Aphrodi's face made you smirk. You looked at Endou and heard him say,

"I'm ready!" Which made you mad. You used all your strength and kicked the ball, calling your shot,

"Galazy Pegasis!" The ball flew towards Endou who used his segino tekken which broke into pieces. "I'm scoring. What the-!" Endou steady himself instead of falling down and used his head to block the ball.

"AHHHHHH!" endou shouted. Using all his energy into his head. Suddenly, a yellow hand appeared on his head and pushed the ball away. Everyone stared at what just happened. All staring at endou. Even he was wide-eyed. The whistle was blown, signiflying that the game was over. You dropped on your knees.

"I-Impossible!" you said, "I'm from the elite rank team of Aliea academy! W-We can't tied with humans! We are better than them!" You stared at the ground.

"That was a great game." Endou walked up to you, "I would like to thank you, Platinum. That is your name right?" Endou gave you a grin, "If it haven't been for you. Our team would not be working together. Aphrodi is now in our team and we are going to beat Aliea academy now. Even if we do have to face you again, I would like to play against you! What do you say?" Endou held out a hand for you, "Let's play soccer again! Platinum!" Endou grined again.

"W-we're getting exiled!"

"So, come back to earth again! As the real you and play with us! I would love to play against Zero." You took Endou's hand and stood up. You looked at him coldly, making Endou gulpped. You smiled,

"Yeah...Arigato, Endou." Eveyone from raimon just stared at you, "Nani?"

"y-you look really cute! Platinum!" Endou blushed.

"Eh?"

"time to go Platinum." You heard a voice behind you. You turned around to find the 3-TOPs behind you.

"Zero tied with Raimon. Get ready to get exile." Burn said.

"Shut up!"

"You know the rules. A tie is the same as a lose. Lose, exile is the only thing left for the team."

"Gazelle!"

"Gazelle?" endou said. He stared at the sliver haired boy.

"Endou Mamoru. I've heard a lot about you from Gran. Tomorrow is our match against each other. Same timing and same place. Better be there."

"You bet we will." Gazelle smirked.

"Looking forward to the match, Endou." He looked at you, "Let's go Platinum." He dropped the ball and a blue light glowed, You looked back at Endou.

"Ja ne. Endou mamoru." That was the last thing you said before the light englufed you.

There! Thankies for reading!


	8. Joining Raimon

The next day, you were hiding at the sides behind a tree, wearing your homeclothes. Watching Raimon praticing for the match against Gazelle's team.

"Let me at'em!" you saw Endou shouting at his teammates. Forcing them to kick the ball at himself. You could see Endou's determination in defeating Aliea academy, even if he could not create the hissatsu. Somehow, you felt uneasy.** (I'm not saying you like Endou. I'm saying that you are in a dilemma of if you should choose aliea academy or Raimon)** you don't know what to do. You remember what happened in the meeting after your match.

_Flashback_

_The blue, red and white light were already shining down on the 3-TOPs. You were the last one to enter. You stood at the centre and a purple light show down on you._

"_I've spoken to father."_

"_So, what did he said?" Gazelle asked._

"_He decided not to exile her." Gran answered._

"_but-!"_

"_she is just punish by not playing soccer."_

"_she will just be unless. Why keep her?" Gazelle asked._

"_Now that, you have to ask father himself." Gran looked down at you, "you were lucky, but I guess this is nothing since epilson tied with Raimon too."_

"_well, i'm going out. Bye." you turned around._

"_Wait, where are you going?" burn asked,_

"_Somewhere, like what Gran always does." You continued walking. The two looked up at Gran who looked back up at them. The three of them kept on staring for a long time._

_Flashback over_

Yup, you were off the hook, but that doesn't mean you are not going to be exile. You hung your head low. Feeling sad that you could not play against Endou and his team again, but looking at his face made you unable to feel happy. Now, what was on your mind is only one thing, that is Raimon.

At the FF stadium, you and the 3-TOP were there again. Standing at one side and talking to each other.

"diamond dust ready?" Burn asked.

"What are you implying?" Gazelle asked.

"I'm just asking if Diamond dust is ready to battle Raimon Eleven." burn said.

"You are thinking that my team is weak."

"I didn't say that."

"I said thinking." Burn looked away.

"Raimon's here." you said. Everyone turned around. You were right, Raimon were here. Gazelle kicked his soccer ball lightly and it glowed brightly in the colour blue. A few seconds later, the silver hair boy was gone. So was the black and blue soccer ball.

You looked down at where Raimon were. Gazelle and his team were already there.

The match against Raimon was over. It was a tie. You quickly made your way to the field, leaving Burn behind. Gran was already there talking to Endou.

"You sure shown us, Endou-kun." you heard Gran said, "Nice work improving this much in such a short time."

"We'll get as strong as it takes to defeat aliea academy." Endou said.

"That's nice. I would like to see it too...The strongest team on earth."

"Is that what you really think?" Gran looked shocked but it turned to a smile and just as he was about to say something,

"Endou!" you called. Everyone turned to look at you running towards them. You stopped in front of Endou, panting.

"P-Platinum!" He shouted your name.

"endou..." you looked up at the brown hair captain, "i have something to tell you!"

"what are you doing, Platinum?" Gran asked coldly, giving you a death glare.

"Gran." you turned to him, "I'm quiting aliea academy." The two master rank team captains widden their eyes.

"What are you saying Platinum!" Gazelle asked.

"I said I want to join Raimon Eleven. I'm going to play with Endou and destroy Aliea academy." Gran gave you a glare.

"you know the desires consequences if you do that." Gran was fumming already.

"I don't think there's even a rule about that." You stated.

"tsch." Gran gritted his teeth, "Fine then go. I'm going to make you rethink about joining the enemy's side."

"Bring it on. Raimon is going to beat genesis and you can count on that." Gran stared at you. He closed his eyes and looked up at you again giving you a smirk.

"Ja ne." Gazelle's black soccer ball dropped on the field.

"Endou Mamoru. the next time we meet. I'm going to destroy you!" Gazelle said in anger. Burn walked into the light letting the 3-TOP disappear. Leaving you standing in front of Raimon. You turned to Endou.

"Well, Endou. I would like to join Raimon Eleven, if you don't mind." You gave him a friendly smile.

"Are you sure? Didn't you hear Hiroto said about the-"

"Don't worry. Raimon can do it. I'm sure we can."

"Platinum..."

"Please, call me _. That's my real name."

"Eh? same as Hiroto."

"Actually..." you glance at Hitomiko, "There is something about aliea academy that I should tell you."

There! Thankies for reading!


	9. Captain's injuries

You and Raimon were outside of the stadium. Sitting down on the van called inazuma caravan. You were keeping your head low, so did Hitomiko.

"Please tell us, _-san!" You heard a brown hair boy with black eyes asking you.

"Yes, please tell us, _-san!" A blue hair boy asked. Just by that. Everyone kept on asking you about what you want to say. Just then, Endou lifted up his hand to silence them.

"No need to keep on asking her. She'll definitely tell us. Untill then, wait." You lifted your head to look at Endou, who gave you a grin.

"Endou..." You murned his name.

"Don't worry, _, Coach, Tell us when ever you like!"

"No, we have to tell Endou-kun. Minna." Hitomiko spoke after a long time.

"Hitomiko-san!"

"Raimon. I'm Hiroto's sister. I'm part of aliea academy!"

"What!" Raimon exclaimed.

"Coach Hitomiko. Is that true, _-san!"

"hai..."

"T-that means, Hitomiko is a spy!" A pink hair girl stepped out.

"No, that's not it."

"If course it is! No wonder she kept on leaving the group. That's because she is informing Aliea Academy about our moves!" The same blue hair boy said.

"That's not like it!"

"Keep quiet Coach!" The same boy hair boy shouted. Hitomiko was shocked by the shout but able to maintain her cool and said,

"No matter what. I'm still your coach. You all have to follow whatever I say!" With that, hitomiko walked away.

"_-san."

"Gomen, Endou. It would be better off if you guys didn't know about aliea academy."

"tsch. Now I don't even have the heart to fight against Aliea!" The brown hair boy kicked the air and walked away.

"Darling! Matte darling!" A blue hair girl ran after him.

"Me too Endou." The blue hair boy walked away. Slowly, the rest of Raimon walked away. Leaving you and Endou.

"Well, let's train then!" endou said, still with that cheerful look on his face.

"But endou."

"I want to stop your shot!" Endou turned back to look at you. Your eyes widden then you smiled.

"Hai, Captain!"

* * *

><p>You and Endou were at the soccer field by the riverbank. Endou was standing at the goalpost getting ready. A soccerball in front of you.<p>

"Don't hesitate! Give me your best shot!" Endou called out.

"Alright!" You looked at the ball and stepped back, "Galaxy Pegasis!" You kicked the ball.

"AHHHH!" Endou hit the shot head on, "AHHH!"

"E-endou...What are you doing!" You scolded him.

"I'm going to stop this ball with my head! AHHHH!" The shot lost its power and dropped on the ground. Endou too.

"Endou!" you ran towards him, "Are you alright!" The brown captain stood up, rubbing his forehead.

"ouch...I think I need ice." endou noticed you staring at him, "What?" At first you started to giggle, "w-what's so funny!" then, it turned to a laugh. A loud laugh.

"HAHAHA!"

"_!" you stopped, still trying to hold on to the laughter. You wiped the tears from your eyes.

"gomen Endou! HAHAHA!" you bursted into laughter, clutching your stomach, "Ouch, HA! It HAHA Hurts!"

"_! Stop laughing please! It's not funny! Stop it!" Just then, a black and purple soccer ball fell from the sky and hit the ground. You two covered your eyes to shield the dust. As the mist cleared, You and endou uncovered your eyes and noticed someone in the mist. The shape seemed familar to you.

"Who is that?" Endou said. _C-could it be!_ You widdened you eyes. The dust cleared, showing the person standing there.

"Sliver!" You shouted, "what are you doing here, sliver! If you are here to take me back, I'm not going with you!"

"I'm not asking you to come back." Sliver said coldly. You noticed a captain's band on his left arm. Your eyes widdened.

"t-that's my captain's band!" You looked back at Sliver who smirked.

"It's not yours now. It's mine." He smirked.

"W-when did you-"

"I'm now Zero's captain! Father allowed that! You've been a traitor by joining the enemy. Now you'll see what happens to be beaten by your very own team!" sliver kicked the soccer ball with full force at you. You stood there frozen, when Endou stopped in front of you, a yellow hand prujuced out of his head and blocked it.

"Nani!" Sliver exclaimed.

"Endou!" you shouted Endou's name.

"AHHHH!" The soccer ball was stopped and Endou fell to the ground.

"endou!" you caught him just in time. You looked up at Sliver, who gritted his teeth in anger.

"Platinum, There will be a match against Zero and Raimon tomorrow here. Get ready."

"Are you crazy! Three matches in a row! Raimon can't take it!" Sliver ignored you and walked away into a purple light.

"Sliver! Sliver!" The purple lighted engulfed him and sliver was gone. You looked at Endou, who just fainted due to facing two powerful shots in the head. You carried him to a hospital.

"His head is alright, he seems to have an iron head, just by getting hit twice and still no damage. He is a lucky boy. However, I need to put him in observation. The next day he will be out of the hospital." That was the doctor. He was talking to the rest of Raimon. You were standing at the back. You widdened you eyes when you heard what the doctor said.

"B-but he has a match against-"

"shut up!" you were cut off by the same brown hair boy named Ichinose, "He can't play any matches and you want him to suffer!"

"Darling..." the same blue hair girl named Rika grabbed his arm.

"Aren't I saying the right thing!" Ichinose pointed at you, "She is from aliea academy! She's a bad guy!"

"And she's a traitor of Aliea Academy." Aphrodi spoke. He looked at you. You noticed it and you looked down, gulity.

"Enough!" Gouenji shouted, "We already have a problem over here so don't make another one! Endou wouldn't like that!"

"Well, if you all want, you all could see him." You smiled as you finally could see Endou, but...

"Don't you ever come in!" Ichinose shouted and went into the room.

"Hai." you sat down on a chair, "i'll wait." everyone went into the room. You did not notice but Aphrodi was looking at you for a while before entering to see Endou.

I decided to make you a girl! Anyways, thankies for reading!


	10. A moment with Aphrodi?

It has been a few minutes, you were still sitting outside the room waiting for everyone to come out. You really regretted leaving Aliea Academy. You sat there thinking about that. _I shouldn't have left. If I didn't, Endou would not be hurt and I would not go through this!_ Tears begun appearing in your eyes. Just then, the door opened. You looked up and saw Aphrodi looking at you.

"come, I want to talk to you." He walked away and you followed him from behind. You two walked to the rooftops. Aphrodi leaned against the railings while you sat on a bench. You two kept silent, staring at the evening sky.

"Why did you join Raimon?" The blond broke the silence.

"Because of Endou's soccer." you repiled. You felt Aphrodi smiled.

"Everyone is interested by Endou's soccer." You just kept slient, "you don't like him right?" You blushed, not expecting him to say that.

"eh? Of course not!" Aphrodi still had that smirk on his face.

"But the blush is..."

"shut up!"

"Ok. ok." you looked away with a pout on your face. Aphrodi giggled.

"you're cute." Another blush appeared on your face.

"shut up!" The blond was still laughing, "shut up!"

"Alright. I'm just stating the facts."

"W-well...t-thanks." You stuttered.

"Your welcome!" aphrodi looked back at you again. He soften his eyes.

"Raimon is giving you a hard time."

"I know." Your eyesight started getting blury, "It's all my fault."

"no it's not."

"It is! If I haven't join Raimon! None of this would have happened!"

"So what if you did join! We still have to defeat aliea academy!"

"But-" You were stopped by Aphrodi grabbing your arms.

"no buts girl! You joined endou's team because you love soccer! You might be sad now but deep inside you are happy!" aphrodi shouted at you. He pointed at your chest, "Your heart is saying that." At that time, tears were already flowing down your cheeks.

"Aphrodi..." aphrodi smiled.

"soccer never lies. That's what Endou would have said. If none of Raimon doesn't trust you. I would."

"what do you mean, Aphrodi?"

"You and I are kinda alike. I used to take the god's aqua to become stronger. Raimon hated me for that. They do not trust me. However, during the game, you saw what happened. They stared to trust me. That's why, I think we are alike. Raimon will definitely trust you. You can count on that. You just have to show that they can trust you by playing in the next match."

"Aphrodi..."

"Say no more girl."

"Aphrodi..."

"hush...no need to thank me-"

"I'm not thanking you!"

"You're not?"

"I'm trying to say that we have a match against Zero the next day!"

"your team!" you nodded.

"why didn't you tell us earlier!"

"Because Ichinose cut me off!" aphrodi sighed and looked back at the sky.

"there is nothing we can do about it but to face it."

"yeah..."

"Well," Aphrodi stood up, "If the team doesn't pass the ball to you. I'll pass do it."

"thanks Aphrodi."

"Your welcome. Hey, if you want to visit Endou. You could do it now. The rest are in the caravan." Aphrodi said. You immediately stood up.

"Take me to him!" Aphrodi gave you a nod.

Aphrodi was right, Raimon left. You entered the room to find Endou wearing the hospital clothes and a pluster on his head, covering the bump. The boy was sleeping.

"The doctor said that he had just given him a jab. He needs rest."

"I don't care." You sat beside Endou on a chair, "Endou...gomen...I didn't mean to get you hurt, that you can't even play on the match the next day. I know you fainted but you could hear Sliver saying that right?" There was no response, "Anyway, just consenrate on recovering. Don't think about the match. Aphrodi is going to help me."

"Yeah, Endou. I'm helping her. You know Ichinose and Domon hates her, demo you don't have to worry. Same as me, she will get thr trust I got. So, don't worry." aphrodi said. You stood up,

"We will be leaving now, Endou. Ja ne."

"Eh? Don't you want to talk to him somemore?" Aphrodi asked.

"Nah, I should go."

"But where?"

"I don't know. At least outside this room would be nice."

"i'll let you sleep on the roof of the caravan, how about that?"

"But- they won't like it."

"I'll sleep beside you!" With that, aphrodi slomped out of the room.

"Aphrodi!" you called, there was no answer. You knew Aphrodi could not hear you. You turned to look at endou for one last look before leaving the room too.

The next day, you woke up by the sunlight shining down on you. You got out of the sleeping bag and begun folding it. It was then you heard an argument. You looked over the edge to find Aphrodi arguing with the rest of Raimon. Well, Ichinose and Domon. The rest were at the sides feeling guilty.

"There's no way, I'm playing with a bad guy like her!" Ichinose yelled.

"but she's helpping Raimon!"

"Don't get trick by her acts!"

"I'm not!"

"Stop it!" You shouted. Everyone turned to their left.

"_..." aphrodi mumbled your name. Ichinose and Domon hung their heads low. Knowing that you have heard their argument.

"I know all hate me! I know you all don't want to play with a spy in your team, but at least, let me play! I'll prove to you I'm on your side!"

"Like hell we can listen to someone like you!"

"Ichinose!" you shouted back at him.

"alright. I'll let you play." A voice said. Everyone turned to where you were last at. Hitomiko walked towards you.

"We are going to prove to everyone that we are not spies!"

"Coach..." You could not help but smile.

"I'm setting you up as forward. Got that."

"Hai, Hitomiko-san!"

Thankies for reading! Gomen for pairng you up with Aphrodi.


	11. Match against Zero

"Listen up Raimon. Even if you all don't believe me. I'm sure you all will! Don't care about us being spies, make sure you all defeat aliea academy! Remember that is your motive!" Hitomiko shouted. You all were at the riverbank waiting for your ex-team to come, "We will have three forwards, _, Aphrodi and Gouenji. Midfielders will be Kidou, Ichinose, Domon and Rika. Defenders are Touko, Tsunami, Kogure and Kabeyama. Tachimukai, you are the goalkeeper. Kidou's the captain. Ganbatte." no one replied except you, Aphrodi, Gouenji and Kidou with a soft "hai". Then, a purple soccer ball fell from the sky. Everyone turned around.

"Morning Raimon." you heard Sliver greeting behind the dust.

"Sliver!" The dust cleared. Sliver was standing behind Zero. You could see there was hatred in their eyes, "Zero..."

"Shut up Platinum-san! You traitor!" Emerald scolded you.

"Emerald..."

"To actually think we look up to you!" your other teammate, gold, twin of sliver said.

"Gold..."

"Who cares, We are going to show how much we have improve without her around! We are the ones who are going to defeat Raimon!" Sliver shouted.

The match is about to start. Everyone were in their postitions and waiting for the whistle to be blown.

"Minna! Let's just do our best!" Kidou shouted. Only now, Raimon repiled.

"HAI!" The whistle was blown. Aphrodi started with the kick off to Gouenji. He passed it to kidou, who dribbled it down the field. Just in time for Emerald to slide down and steal the ball. He dribbled it down the field and towards touko.

"H-he's so fast!"

"the tower!" She called out. However, Emerald passed it to your ex purple hair teammate, Ametyst. Your fastest member. She speed towards Tachimukai and kicked the ball. She was too fast that Tachimukai could not see her. Hence, a score for Zero.

"See! Even if you are around! You can't even help out!" Ichinose said.

"And didn't even help out!" you shouted.

"enough. We should not be fighting with each other." Kidou stopped you two, "We have to consentrate on winning." With that, Kidou walked off to his postion. Ichinose gave you a glare and walked away. You stood there upset as Sliver whispered that only you could hear.

"not working well with Raimon? Yeah, fight somemore."

"Shut up!"

"hump!" he walked a few steps but stopped, "seems like Raimon has made you lose your intelligent. Now is the time to get it back." He walk away leaving you standing trying to understand what he said. _Is he helpping me?_ You thought.

The match continued, Gold was dribbling down the field. While the midfielders and forwards are running around. You just stood there thinking about what Sliver just said. The midfielders were blocking zero's team players. Just then, the soccerball stopped in front of you. Everyone eyes widdened. Then, a thought struck your head. _So ka!_ You dribbled down the field.

"Minna! Each person block two person from Zero! Defenders stay put!" you ordered.

"what are you talking about, _!"? Kidou asked you. You answered,

"I know what I'm doing!" aphrodi listened to you and ran up to block gold and ametyst who were running up to you.

"Arigato Aphrodi!" He nodded. You continued running. Two more players came running up to you. This time gouenji took them. He nodded to you. You smiled in return and then, four players came running up to you from behind. Ichinose and domon did the samething as the others.

"I still don't trust you, but i think it would be much more better if I follow your orders." Ichinose said.

"Me too!" Domon said.

"ah..." you continued running up. You felt happy as Raimon started blocking your ex-teammates. However, there was one more teammates not blocked. It was Sliver. He stopped in front of you.

"See, you are smart."

"thanks for the tip!"

"you think I would give you a tip without preparing myself!" He hit you by using his body. You steady yourself to stop yourself from falling down, but Sliver got the ball.

"tsch. Huh?" Aphrodi ran towards Sliver and knocked him from the sides. Sliver fell from the sides by the force. Aphrodi kicked the ball towards you. You caught it. You did not know about this, but Zero slowly stood up. His whole body was hurting.

"i thought you were suppose to block gold and ametyst." he murned to Aphrodi.

"i let one of the defenders take them. Besides, I promised that I pass the ball to her during the game." aphrodi answered.

"you two are close..."

"i feel that we two are alike." Now back to you.

"Score for us _!" Raimon shouted.

"Hai!" you stopped in front of Hematite.

"I'm stopping your shot Traitor!"

"Enough with the traitor!" you kicked the ball, "Galaxy pegasis!"

"shakudo!" A big glass appeared on Hematite's hands and the shot immediately broke it. Raimon tied with Zero. The whistle was blown. The first half was over. However, Zero had to leave the match as Sliver was injured. Which mean that Raimon won.

"sliver!" Zero ran towards him.

"Sliver-nii! You alright?" gold asked his brother. Sliver slowly stood up clutching his shoulder.

"i'm alright. He looked at you." Who's eyes widden in shock. Sliver smiled and limped towards you.

"Platinum.."

"sliver...y-you should sit down!" you told him.

"I need to talk to you." He grabbed your arm, "you've found a great team. Don't forget about us. P-please take this." He took off your captain's band and handed it to you.

"s-sliver!"

"This is for you to remember Zero. We will be exiled soon. Before Burn-sama comes, please take this."

"sliver, I-I can't-"

"Quick!" Sliver pushed the band into your hands and a red light appeared. Burn came out in his prominence uniform.

"sliver. You said you would win against Raimon."

"sorry, burn-sama."

"He doesn't need to say sorry!" you shouted and clutched tightly on the band. Burn glared,

"what are you talking about?"

"I maybe their ex-captain, but i'm still their captain in their hearts! When father mean by exile, he mean by throwning the teams into a room, a machine is used to slowly steal their power. The power is then given to you guys!"

"so?"

"Heartless! They won't have energy! They can't even stand up!"

"your words don't do much. You are no longer in aliea academy. They are exile and they are exile!"

"burn!"

"Shut up!" He kicked the ball which drops in front of Sliver.

"sliver!" you ran up to him but he was gone before you even reach there, you remembered him smiling to you before he left.

Thankies for reading! Man, I kinda made a love rival between Sliver and Aphrodi.


	12. Changing positions

"_! what do you mean by a machine stucking up the exile team's energy?" aphrodi ran up to you and asked.

"you know the meaning. Father is so heartless!" you shouted, "I can't even stop my team from going into that room!"

"how could they be so heartless!" Ichinose shouted and kicked the grass.

"That is why we must defeat aliea academy." hitomiko walked up to them, "we still have three more teams to beat. We can do this."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>In the hospital, Raimon were crowding around Endou.<p>

"you guys defeated Zero! That's great! You guys have the master rank left and Aliea academy will be gone forever!" Endou said. He was the only one in the room who was happy, "what's wrong minna?"

"endou, Those exiled teams are suffering." Kidou said.

"They are sent to a room and their energy and power are being stucked out of their bodies." endou's eyes widden by Gouenji's speech.

"T-that means-"

"Gemni storm, Epilson and Zero are..."

"t-that's wrong! T-that's heartless!"

"_ said that they can't even stand up." touko said.

"HEARTLESS!" Endou pushed away his blanket and sat up from the bed. Wanting to leave the room and deal with Aliea academy.

"Endou!" Touko, gouenji and kidou grab him to push him down. The door opened and you stepped in. You were sitting outside of the room when you heard shouting.

"endou! I know how you feel! My team is in there with a machine beside them stucking out their energy! You think you are the only one who wants to run up to Aliea Academy!" you shouted in some sense into your captain. Tears clouding your sight.

"gomen." endou sighed and got back on his bed, "It's just that-"

"We all feel the same way." Aphrodi stated. Everyone turned slient.

"Well, All we have to do is defeat Genesis and they will be freed!" Endou said. Showing the cheerful face of his.

"Same as Hitomiko-san." you smiled at Endou.

"you are getting discharged from the hospital, right Endou?" kidou asked.

"Yeah. Right now in fact." Everyone turned. The doctor smiled. He walked out of the room.

"yup. We have to pratise on getting that hissatsu of yours, Endou." kidou smirk.

"You mean that yellow hand coming out of his head?" Aphrodi asked. Kidou nodded.

"a new hissatsu! We need to get on the field now! It has been a long time since I played soccer!" Endou stood up from his bed.

"eh...it was just a few hours ago." aki stated.

"but I want to pratice now! I miss soccer!" Endou murned. Everyone laughed at him.

"don't laugh..."

* * *

><p>you and Raimon were at Raimon's soccer field. Right now, everyone were staring at two shirts being held out by Aki and Haruna.<p>

"w-what is this!" endou looked up at Hitomiko.

"These are new uniforms for Endou-kun and Tachimukai-kun." she answered.

"But new uniforms?" Endou looked at his uniform.

"Because Endou needs to play as a libero now."

"EHHH!"

"I saw it. The yellow hand. It would be perfect if you take on libero and let Tachimuaki as the goalkeeper."

"Me as Libero?"

"Goalkeeper.." Tachimukai mumbled his new postition, "I-I won't let you down Endou-san!" Endou nodded and they both took the uniforms. A few minutes later, they returned wearing their new uniform.

"I feel nervous." Tachimuaki said.

"Let's go get them Tachimukai." endou said.

"I-i'll work on Majin the hand even more than before and become an iron tight defense!"

"Powering up Majin the hand will be really helpful, of course, but there's something else I want you to do." endou flipped the book opened and showed Tachimukai a page full of unreadable things on it.

"endou-san, This is..."

"I hand over this ultimate secret techique, from me to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It's called mugen the hand."

"Mugen the hand."

"My grandpa thought of it."

"Are you sure you want to give this to me?"

"i'm now learning libero techiques now. There's no point of me keeping this notebook which is meant for goalkeepers. Since you are the goalkeeper of Raimon. It would be better if you have it.

"endou-san..." endou walked up to Tachimukai and place a hand on his shoulder.

"i'm now counting on you in guarding the goal now."

"I'll do my best!"

"Ja, Let's pratice minna!"

"HAI!"

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading!<p> 


	13. Getting Megaton Head!

a soccerball was kicked into the air and aphrodi jumped up to kick it. The ball flew towards endou.

"ahhhh!" His head was suppose to hit the ball but instead, it was his hand.

"wrong!" Kidou shouted, "you are no longer a goalkeeper!"

"Eh? AHH!" Endou sat down on the ground, "but my hand, it just blocks without my meaning to!"

"well, not like I can't understand that." Domon said.

"Captain's been goalkeeper all this time till yesturday." Kabeyama explained.

"Well he be alright at this rate?" Megane asked.

"Of course he can." you walked up.

"_-san!" Kabeyama shouted your name.

"This is Endou! We are talking about." endou had tears forming on his eyes.

"_!"

"Ne, May I help Endou with this?" you turned around to ask Kidou.

"Well, it does not change anything. Alright." You smiled.

"Aphrodi!" The blond hair passed the ball to you and you stopped it, "Endou. Get ready." endou quickly stood up.

"Galaxy Pegasis!"

"wait _! Isn't that a bit too-?" Kidou was cut off when you kicked the ball.

"AHHH!" endou quickly ducked. The ball flew over him. Endou looked up and turned his head to the ball, "Eh? That was a normal shot?"

"EHHH!"Raimon exclaimed. You laughed and fell onto the ground.

"Hahahaha!" you sat up, "i've always wanted to do that! I got you all fooled!"

"_! That was not funny at all!" Endou shouted at you. You smirked and got another ball beside you.

"endou! Heads up!"You kicked it. Endou quickly got up and again, his hand hit the ball instead of his head.

"Endou!" domon murned his captain's name.

"I can't help it!" endou shouted as a reply. Domon sighed,

"Maybe we should consider different training methods."

"EHHH! But I thought up a good one!" Endou shouted from far.

"After deciphering Daisuke-san's notebook, this is the idea Endou, for all his experience in mastering the hissatsu techniques, has thought up. I believe in Endou." kidou said.

"Thanks, Kidou." Endou smiled, "The fist of justice will evolve!"

"There's no completion for the ultimate secret techniques, you said." domon said.

"But even so, it isn't that easy to discard his long years as goalkeeper and make the switch." Gouenji said.

"oh? Being libero is hard." Endou complainted. Just then, Kidou thought of an idea. Endou was wrapped around by two tires tied togetherby a rope.

"and yet...How did that develop into this!" endou asked.

"This will make it easier for you to consentrate all of your power into your head." Kidou explained.

"Eh?"

"We're going with this." Endou sweatdropped.

"Fine... this time, i'll focus energy into my forehead!" Kidou turned to you.

"Would you do the honours, _?" Kidou asked.

"Me?" You pointed to yourself as Kidou walked towards you.

"You were once from aliea academy. Your shoots must be very powerful. Even just a simple kick." Kidou stopped in front of you, "Right now, you are our most reliable person that can help us in our goal to defeat Aliea academy. Do you mind?" kidou asked, smiling.

"Oh...oh...ah..." you nodded. Kidou's smile widden.

"Ja, kick the ball at Endou." You smirked.

"Hai!" Meanwhile, Aphrodi heard Kabeyama whispering to Megane.

"Hey, _-san seems to be getting the boys attention." He said.

"Yeah, first Endou, then Aphrodi and now Kidou. Maybe the next one is Gouenji. I don't know." aphrodi glared at them. _They can't see that _ is on our side._ That night, You were sitting on the rooftop of inazuma caravan, staring at the moon. Just then, you heard someone climbing up the ladder. You turned your head. Aphrodi was there, smiling at you.

"Aphrodi?" he got next to you and sat down.

"I can't sleep. What about you?" He stared at the moon.

"Just thinking. How my life ended up like this."

"huh?" Aphrodi turned to you.

"I was anti-social and cold before I came to Aliea and even in Aliea itself," you hugged your knees, "But when I'm in Raimon. I'm cheerful, always smiling, happy somehow. Maybe because of Endou's soccer or something, I'm like that now."

"Endou is different from anyone I've met." Now it's your turn to turn to Aphrodi, "He's always cheerful, that unbeable to give up personality. The one who loves soccer a lot more than anyone else in the world. That is the personality that stopped me from drinking the aqua of gods. _." Aphrodi turned his body to face you, "Many from Raimon still don't trust you."

"so?"

"Huh? You're not mad?"

"How can i be? This is human nature. I've done something wrong. People don't trust me."

"I see..."

"Ja," you stood up and patted the dust away from your pants, "I want to go to sleep now, good night. See you next morning." you walked away.

"Same." you heard Aphrodi said.

The next day, training. Everyone was helpping Endou and Tachimukai until...Gouenji kicked a ball and Endou was covered in a yellow fire like power to block it. His forehead had a circle glow on it and a fist appear to stop the ball.

"All right." Gouenji whispered to himself.

"He got it." Kidou did the same.

"The flow of power has changed." Aphrodi too.

"This feeling..."endou's lips turned to a wide smile, "This is it!"

"Endou!"

"Captain!" you heard Raimon shouting.

"Endou-san! Havr you got it?" Tachimuaki asked.

"Yeah! I can feel my whole body burning up!" endou said.

"Want to test it against a hissatsu shoot?" Kidou questioned.

Thankies for reading!


	14. Now is Death Zone

"Yeah, please!" endou answered, he removed the tires, "come on!"

"If it has the power to hit this back, it's the real thing!" Kidou shouted. He whistled and blue penguins came out of the ground. Kidou kicked the ball and the penguins flowed it. Ichinose and Gouenji ran in front of it and kicked the ball to fasten its speed. They shouted the name of the shot,

"Kotei Penguin no. 2!"

"All right, come on! AHHHH!" Endou got out the hand on his head and rushed towards the ball. Stopping it. Endou stared at it shocked and smiled wide.

"I did it...all right!"

"Endou, you did it!" Ichinose jumpped.

"Endou-san, you did it!" Tachimukai exclaimed.

"you're awesome!"" Tsunami shouted after him.

"That's our captain!" Kabeyama said.

"You did it, Endou-kun!" Aki said.

"There's no completiom for the ultimate secret techniques. It evolved magnificently into a heading technique." Natsumi said.

"I've got it!" megane said, adjusting his glasses, "How about-?"

"Megaton head!" You shouted. Megane did the anime fall.

"Megaton head?" Endou mumbled. You nodded,

"Megaton head! The name for this hissatsu!" you explained.

"that a good name _!" Endou said.

"Hey!" Megane shouted.

"Relax megane. Isn't it great that she created such a great name?" Aphrodi stopped Megane.

"Well, I was going to say the same thing." He smiled, "She has a great thinking of making names for shots! Looks like we can be great friends after all!" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Endou-san!" Tachimuaki called Endou, "I'll work hard to master the ultimate Mugen the hand too!" Endou agreed.

"Endou! We still got much to do to power it up!" Kidou shouted.

"Yeah, give me whatever you've got!" endou shouted back.

"that's the spirt. In order to win against Aliea Academy's master rank teams, we must not allow ourselves any limits. I want you to learn another hissatsu technique."

"Sure, anything! What hissatsu technique?"

"The key is at Teikoku Academy." Kidou smirked.

Everyone was now in front of Teikoku Academy.

"Teikoku Academy." Endou said the name of the school.

"Doesn't bring back good memories." Kabeyama said when he notices Kidou was right beside him, "K-kidou-san, I meant that as-"

"Don't worry about it." Kidou walked into the stadium. You looked at the surroundings. _So this is Teikoku Academy's stadium. Cool! _Just then, Kidou walked towards Endou and You.

"Endou, _. Let's do the death zone." He spoke.

"Death zone?" endou said.

"but shouldn't the technique written on his grandfather's other notebook be better?"You pointed a thump at Endou.

"We're doing the death zone." Kidou stated.

"Let's do it _. " Endou turned to you.

"Endou..."

"Kidou's got an idea."

"I see. We wouldn't be here at Teikoku otherwise. All right, i'm in." Kidou nodded. From there, everyone continued training. Aphrodi noticed that Fubuki was sitting down and not practising. He asked,

"Why isn't he practicing?" Everyone looked at each other. Not wanting to say and pushing another person to say it. You sighed and stepped out,

"To tell the truth..."

"_, do you think it's better if we don't-"

"Why can't I tell? If you guys can't i'll tell." you turned back to Aphrodi, "He has another personality inside him. It is his brother. His family died in an avalanche and from there Fubuki got his brother's personality inside of him. Now, his brother wants to control over his body. Worried, he does not want to play soccer. Hitomiko-san asked him to go home, instead he wanted to continue. He loves soccer. No matter what happens, he wants to keep playing soccer." You explained.

"He has two personalities inside him?" Aphrodi said, "So he can't play anymore?"

"But how did you get all this infomation, _?" Endou asked.

"I used to be from Aliea Academy. We know everything about Raimon." you smiled. Everyone back away due to your crepy smile. Endou continued.

"so, we're going to wait for him. We're believing that he'll recover on his own terms." fubuki seemed to noticed that people are staring at him. He turned and found Aphrodi staring at him and quickly looked away.

"I see. I'm glad I came." Aphrodi said. Now let's get back to training.

"Kidou, _ and I are going to do the Death zone. Tachimukai's Mugen the hand. Everyone else should work on their individual training menus too!"

"YEAH!" You, Kidou and Endou stood to one side and Kidou explained Death zone so you and Endou would know how to do it.

"Each person rotates, and then you launch the energy from that into the ball. It's important that the three of us match our movements for Death zone. First... try rotating where you stand, and when I make the call, stop while facing the ball. Got it?"

"Yeah." You and endou repiled.

"Go!" the three of you spun on your spots. Hearing Kidou counting down from three.

"three..."

"Two..."

"One..."

"Stop!" The three of you stopped. Kidou was in front of the ball. You were standing beside the ball.

"eh?" endou found himself unable to find the ball.

"where's the ball?" He looked from under his legs and found himself behind the ball, "Behind me?"

"I'm a little off from the front too. In order to challenge the death zone from real, you have to be able to do this first." kidou said.

"all right, i'll do it!" Endou said, already powered up.

"yeah!" you too.

Thankies for reading!


	15. Playing with Teikoku

Back again, the three of you were spining on the spot trying to match the others' speed.

"three..." Kidou counted down.

"Two..."

"One..."

"Stop!" You and Kidou stopped at the same position as before. Only Endou is the same as you. Beside the ball.

"We're off again!" He cursed.

"Match your movements! One more time!" Kidou told you two. Again, the same thing. You three spun and stopped when Kidou said three. Finally, you three stopped in front of the ball. Only Endou was trying to balance himself, but too bad he fell down.

"we're almost there!" you said.

"This is really hard. I never thought Death zone was this difficult." Endou commented.

"But it's gotten quite better. If you consider that it took more than a month to complete at Teikoku, this is great." Kidou commented.

"But even if you can do this, will you be able to use Death zone?" Endou asked.

"I'll say it again, but above all, it's important that the three of us match our movements for Daeth zone. After the trial-and-error period at Teikoku, we had becided I should be in charge of the timing." Kidou explained again.

"Oh yeah! You were the most important part of Teikoku's Death zone, weren't you?" endou said.

"So it's harder this time because not only are you in charge of the timing, but you have to shoot it too, right? Will be able to do it?" You said.

"We can! Believe in yourself, believe in your friends. If you believe you can do it, you can definitely do it!" endou encourage you and Kidou. You smiled.

"Yeah. That's right!" Kidou nodded. The spining begun again.

"Stop!" Kidou shouted. Everyone stopped at the right spot. Endou quickly balance himself before he fall. Luckily, Endou did not fall.

"how's this?" endou asked.

"That's pretty much a pass." Kidou relied.

"Looks like you're at it, Kidou!" you heard a voice shouted at Kidou. Everyone turned around. The whole Teikoku soccer team were there wearing their uniform except a greenlish hair boy who looks really girly. You search though your brain and remembered that he was called Sakuma. Sakuma Jirou. Raimon ran towards Teikoku.

"You came, Sakuma. Genda! Everyone!" Kidou said.

"You guys!" Endou exclaimed, "Kidou, did you call everyone here?"

"Yeah, it's been a while." Kidou noticed Sakuma holding on to a cast. His eyebrows raised. Sakuma noticed it and gave a smile to his friend.

"Don't worry. I'm recovering steadily." He said.

"The lastest treatment that Raimon's coach recommended is working well." a sort of like lion boy wearing the goalkeeper uniform who you think is Genda said.

"coach Hitomiko did?" endou smiled, "I see. That's great, Kidou."

"Yeah." Just then, same as kidou, Sakuma noticed you and Aphrodi, "Zeus's Aphrodi? And you are...?"

"This is _. Used to be from aliea." kidou introduced you.

"aliea! As in Aliea Academy!" Genda exclained.

"Uhm..."

"Kidou! Why is aliea academy people wearing Raimon uniform!" Genda asked.

"I want to defeat Aliea Academy. Something wrong with it?" You said.

"Of course there is-" Genda was stopped by Sakuma.

"If Kidou believes in her. I will." He said.

"Sakuma!" Genda shouted to knock some sense into him. However, he calmed down and did not say anything.

"So, you're from Aliea. Which team?" Sakuma gave a smile.

"Zero. You do not know as we are not shown to the public. My aliea name is Platinum, Captain of the elite rank team, Zero." You introduced youself.

"We heard about you from Kidou that Kageyama was using you, just like he did to Zeus and me." aphrodi said.

"we're counting on you with Kidou and the others." Sakuma said. You and Aphrodi nodded.

"Now then, Kidou. Why don't we start a friendly?" Sakuma asked.

"Friendly?" Endou asked. From there, you, Kidou and endou were asked to wear teikoku uniform. You guys were on the field getting ready.

"I'm in Teikoku Academy soccer uniform. Shocking..." You murned.

"come on _! It's just a uniform. Don't mind about it. We are going to get a new hissatsu to defeat aliea academy. Who cares about uniforms!" Endou grinned at you.

"So why the uniform?" You asked still not satisfied.

"Death zone is a hissatsu technique that was developed at Teikoku. In order to acquire it, we should play with actual Teikoku members. That is what I think." Kidou said.

"I guess if you say so...but it's kind of a weird feeling." You said as you and Kidou watched the players shaking hands with Endou. Kidou smirked.

"Well, go for it your own way then." Kidou walked away to his position. You sighed and did the same.

"Is it okay to go right into a match to try it?" You shouted.

"If we can do it that far, all that's left is to remember it by trial." Kidou shouted back.

"Yeah!" Endou punched the air, "Let's complete it for sure!" Kidou nodded. The whistle was blown and the kick off from Teikoku started the match. Wataru kicked the ball to Kidou.

"Here we go!" Kidou shouted to you and Endou. He ran down the field, behind him was Doumen. Ichinose ran to steal the boy.

"Kidou, I've always wanted to try playing against you!" He shouted and spun around to do his hissatsu, "Flam Dance!" Kidou smirked again and kicked it behind. Doumen caught the ball. Due to his small size, he ran under the flames and gave the ball back to kidou after that.

"He could pass it backwards without even looking?" Ichinose said. Shocked.

"amazing, Kidou knows how everyone on Teikoku moves!" Endou said. Gouenji watched Kidou running past him.

"That's a play you can't do unless you have trust in each other. Kidou and Teikoku eleven still acknowledge each other as teammates..." gouenji whispered to himself. Kidou passed the ball to Jimon to preven Rika from stealing the ball. Jimon quickly passed it back to Kidou before Megane steals it. Kidou dribbled down the field and also towards the goal. You and Endou turned to each other and nodded. You two ran towards Kidou.

"Let's go, Endou, _! start Death zone!" Kidou kicked the ball up into the air. The tree of you jumped and spun around the ball.

"Match..." kidou said.

"all of our..." you said.

"movements!" Endou shouted. You three kicked the ball and it flew towards tachimukai. However, it lost its power. The three of you landed.

"It failed." Kidou whispered to himself. Tachimukai tried his hissatsu. He closed his eyes.

"Shutatata-tan! Dobababa-bam!" Tachimukai caught the ball but you have the feeling that he was not satisfied.

There! Thankies!


	16. Creating Death Zone 2

Back to where we left off.

"The timing right now was perfect, wasn't it?" you asked.

"Yeah. That was the most we've matched so far." Kidou said.

"but why didn't it work?" You asked.

"I don't know why either." Kidou replied.

"That's interesting." Endou said. You and Kidou turned to Endou, who was beside you two, A death zone that even Kidou doesn't understand. Now I really want to complete it!"

"endou..." Kidou mourned.

"Let's complete it for sure!" Endou encouraged you two.

"Yeah!" you three shouted and punching into the sky with your fists. The rest of the first half went by with failure. Kidou, you and Endou still could not do Death Zone. You and Endou were bombared by kidou shouted at you two like,

" match your timing more!" Or "Once more!" You could feel Kidou pissed off. Endou answer most of the time. You never really.

"Match your movements more!" Kidou ordered again, 'The rotations are good. We're matching well too. Just what...what's missing?" Right there, the whistle was blown. The first half was over. The managers walked to everyone and gave them a drink and some towels. You took one and started wiping your sweat.

"Kidou seems fustrated." Aphrodi walked up to you. You stopped and smiled.

"Yeah..." you two turned to him, "you could tell. You do know, that Kidou wanted to come to Teikoku for two reasons."

"huh? Two reasons? Didn't we come here to learn..."

"He thinks he is betraying his team if he joined Raimon."

"Is that true."

"you can ask him yourself. Actually, I can feel the same as him. When I left Zero for Raimon. It's true that I tranferred to Raimon because of Endou's soccer, Kidou did the same. However, even while i'm in Raimon, in my heart, I have remaining feelings with my friends at zero. After playing against them the other day. I felt it again. Zero's soccer. I like them. They have been with me since I was young. They understand me. Was my choice to join Raimon the right thing to do? That was the question that went through my mind when I said to Gran that I want to join Raimon, but that's not true. They called me a traitor yes, but in the end. They still think of me as their captain." You touched your captain's band that was around your wrist, "Their teammate...their family. That's why Kidou doesn't have to worry about Teikoku. They still regart him as a teammate. He's not abandoning them."

"I see. Kidou must have noticed it." Aphrodi said. He was right, Kidou and Sakuma were talking. you could not help but give a slight smile. Aphrodi smiled, flip his hair and walked away. The whistle is blown. Aphrodi kicked the ball to start off the game. You started running. You, kidou and Endou did Death zone several times but it still did not work. In the end, you three were panting again.

"That wasn't any good either." Endou said between pants.

"our timing is matching up too." You said.

"What should we do?" Kidou whispered to himself.

"Keep sending the ball to Kidou!" You heard Genda calling from the goalpost.

"Genda..."

"We'll help you out to the end." Jimon said.

"Jimon..." Kidou looked down and thought.

"Kidou, the timing is the same as Teikoku's, right?" Endou asked, broken Kidou's thoughts.

"Yeah. It's exactly the same." At once, Kidou's face turned shocked. He mourned,

"When I'm with Raimon..." He called out to you and Endou, "Endou, _. This time, don't match your movements when you spin."

"Huh?"

"You'll see." kidou smirked. Endou and you turned to look at each other. The match continued. Megane was dribbling the ball when doumen stopped Megane and Jimon stole the ball. He immediately passed it to Kidou.

"Go!" Doumen shouted.

"Kidou!" Jimon called. From there, you three jumpped and spin around the ball. Following Kidou's orders, you did not match the movements. You spun your own way.

"Not enough! Keep going!" Kidou ordered.

"Death Zone!" The three of you shouted as you guys kicked the ball. It flew towards the goalpost. The power still with the ball. Tachimukai was too shock to use his Mugen the hand. Teikoku scored a goal. The three of you landed on the field.

"We did it!" You exclaimed.

"Kidou!" Endou called.

"Yeah. We completed Death zone!" Kidou said with a grin on his face. Raimon cowded around you three.

"Incredible! That's incredible!" Kebeyama exclaimed as he puff out the gas from his nose like a bull ready to attack.

"But how did we do it?" Endou asked.

"It's the timing. Teikoku and Raimon are different teams. Raimon has its own timing as Raimon." Kidou explained.

"I see, we were able to do it because it's our own timing!"

"Yeah." kidou nodded and turned to Teikoku who were behind him, "It's all thanks to you that we were able to do it."

"No, it's the result of your effort. And this isn't the end of it, right?" Sakuma asked.

"What do you mean, Kidou?" Endou asked.

"We'll practice a technique stronger than Death Zone." Kidou answered.

"Alright, let's do it." you said, "I mean, we could do Death zone right? The stronger hissatsu than Death zone must be death zone 2 right?"

"Is it Death Zone 2, Kidou?" Endou asked. Kidou nodded.

"Then, let's try it!" Endou said. Kidou, you and Endou stood at your positions. Jimon kicked the ball up into the air and you three jumped again. This time, kicking the ball, you kicked it again. The ball was engulfed in a even bigger purple aura and it when into the goal. The power was so bright and powerful that Teikoku was glowing purple.

"This is..." Gouenji mumbled.

"What a shoot..." Ichinose mumbled too.

"Awesome..." Endou said, "This is awesome, Kidou!"

"Yeah..." Kidou agreed.

"This is good! This should work on Aliea Academy!"

"You did it, Kidou." Sakuma shouted, "When you did it at Teikoku, everyone breathed as one being. It's completely different at Raimon, where everyone's individualities clash. You used that and developed Death zone into Death zone 2. Death zone 2 is a hissatsu that came to exstence because of Raimon...Because you're a member of Raimon!" Kidou nodded, "Kidou, the place where your specialities shine most is at Raimon. You've found a good team."

"Sakuma..." Just then, a red and blue soccer ball dropped from the sky. The impact was so strong. The dust acted like wind. Everyone covered their face.

"This is...Aliea Academy?" You could not heard, but you knew Endou said it. The dust cleared to show none other than Burn and Gazelle, "Gazelle, Burn!"

"We are chaos!" They both said together.

"Prominence of the lofty flames..." Burn said, which was continued by Gazelle,

"and Diamond Dust of endless frost have comblined to become the strongest team." The dust cleared behind them to show Diamond dust players and Prominence players, in other words, Chaos players.

"Accept our challenge!"

"We'll prove who is the best in the universe!" Endou gritted his teeth. Burn grinned,

"didn't expect us two joining forces, right Platinum?" Your facial muscles twitched.

"Didn't you two decise each other?" you asked. Burn's grin grew widder. Just as he was about to speak, Gazelle interupted.

" We'll play a match two days later here afternoon." Gazelle said. With that, the black soccer ball glowed and they vanished.

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading!<p> 


	17. Praticising for Chaos

The next day morning, Raimon were praticing for the upcoming match against Chaos. They were back at Raimon after boarding the Caravan back to school.

"all right, guys! Let's work it up today!" Endou encouraged everyone.

"Yeah!"

"Our match with Chaos is tomorrow. We'll pratice today with specific goals." Kidou said, " Endou, _ and I will work on strengthening Death Zone 2. Tachimukai and Tsunami will continue working towards completing Mugen the hand."

"Hai!"

"Leave this guy to me!"

"The rest of you will work on your formation centering around Gouenji and Aphrodi." Kidou continued.

"Okay!" Then, the team went to do what they have to do.

"Let's go! Death zone 2!" Endou said.

"Yeah!" You and Kidou repiled. Endou kicked the ball up into the air and the three of you jumped, spun and kicked twice.

" Death zone 2!" This has been continuing till afternoon.

"That'll be all for today's practice!" Kidou shouted.

"It's over..." Kabeyama sat down on the floor. Megane and Kogure looked tired.

"I can't take another step." Megane said, using his lsgs to support himself. Everyone took their bags and walked back to their dorms in Raimon junior. Just then, you remembered the managers talking about a place where Endou trains. Something like Steel tower plaza. Gran talked about that place too. You noticed Endou walking away and quickly followed him. You wanted to see the place where Endou trains. To know his soccer more. Well, it was more is you were curious.

* * *

><p>You found yourself walking down a fow of houses. Thinking that this might be where Endou's house was. Endou seemed to be thinking to himself. You wondered if it was about Chaos.<p>

"I'll never lose!" you heard Endou telling to himself. You called him.

"Endou!" He turned around.

"_! Something wrong?"

"No. There is this one place I want you to take me to." You smiled. Endou gave you a blur look. A few minutes walk and you were at the steel tower plaza.

"This is it. This is the place."

"wow...so this is the steel tower plaza..." You exclaimed. Amazed by the beauty of the place._ This is the place Gran was talking about..._ You thought.

"If you wanted to come here that badly, you should have told me earlier."

"I'm kinda forgot about it." You sweatdropped, "Gran talked about this place before. Saying there was this place you train on your own to become a strong goalkeeper."

"Yeah. This is the place. That tire over there." endou pointed at a tire hanging by a rope tied to a tree. "My ji-chan wrote this in a notebook full of techiques. I used this to help Raimon be stronger." Endou took out an old notebook from his bag. He opened it up. At first you were excited to read the notebook but once when you saw the page your facial expression changed.

"ah..."

"gomen. Only I can read it." Endou scratched his head. You sweatdropped. _That means Endou must have horrible handwriting. _You thought. You walked over to the tire.

"How do you use it?" You asked. Endou got beside you and pushed the tire.

"throw it as hard as you can, and..." The tire when up and down like a swing. Endou stopped the tire.

"wow...I want to try!" You took the tire and pushed it.

"Are you sure you'll be ok? You never been a goalkeeper before."

"I'm sure." The tire same as before came speeding towards you. You got ready and used your left leg to stop it. You pushed it back and it went up again. This time Endou stopped it.

"Suge! You legs are super strong!"

"I'm from aliea academy of course!" You two laughed for a short while and stopped. Kidou and gouenji appeared beside you.

"I knew you'd be here." Kidou said.

"Gouenji! Kidou!" Endou called. Gouenji walked towards the tire with you while Endou and Kidou sat at the sides watching. Gouenji pushed the tire and kicked it to make it spin.

"wow...That's awesome Gouenji!" you said.

"now you try it." He said.

"huh?"

"Come on. I saw what you did." You stared at him and he stared at you back. You then weak smiled.

"alright. I'll do it." Gouenji pulled the tire for you. You grabbed it and pushed it. Letting the tire to come to you and you kicked it. It spun and you stopped it like how Endou stopped it.

"I never knew you knew goalkeeper moves." gouenji asked you, still shocked by what he saw. You smiled.

"Hematite taught me come goalkeeper moves. Well, just the basics."

"Zero's goalkeeper?"

"Yeah..." You weak smiled and looked at the sky, "I-I wonder how they are doing." The image of Zero in the room with machines sucking out their power appeared in your mind. Your eyes watered.

"_." gouenji pat your shoulder. His eyes soften.

"i'm alright." you wiped away the tears and forced a smile on your face, "Endou! Kidou! Come over here and practice with us!"

"All right, I'm coming! Kidou!" endou ran towards the tire.

"Let's have a power competition." Gouenji said.

"All right!" Endou said. From there, you four played with the tire till it was dinner time.

The next day, was the match against Chaos. Raimon were already at the field preparing for the match. Teikoku Academy soccer club were watching from the seats in the stadium.

"It's almost time." You whispered to yourself. _Burn...Gazelle...Chaos...Why did Diamond Dust and Prominence join forces? Don't tell me that...That father has chosen the team for the tittle Genesis! Then, that must mean that Gaia is genesis! No way!_

"A penny for your thoughts?" A voice knocked you off of dreamland. You turned your head.

"Aphrodi..."

"you seem to be in a deep thought. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It's something about chaos isn't it?" A twitched of your facial expression convinced Aphrodi that his answer was correct, "I knew it."

"Endou. _. Don't hold back. If you see an opportunity, don't hesitate to move up." Kidou spoke.

"We will win this with Death zone 2." Endou said. You nodded. Just then, the same black soccer ball fell from the sky and hit the field. _They're here... _The mist clears, letting you see Chaos.

"You guys aren't very smart, are you?" burn said, showing his grin.

"You're carefree enough to show up even when you know you'll lose." Gazelle said, "Endou Mamoru, I'll make you regret accepting the challenge of the universe's strongest team."

"We won't lose! These friends of mine are the strongest on Earth!" Endou said.

"tsch." burn gritted his teeth. He noticed you feeling uneasy. He grined again, "you know what Platinum. Sliver was delighted to give us his power to us. The rest of Zero too."

"Shut up! They would never do that! You forced them to!"

"They did by their own will. It's not our fault."

"That's because it was father's!"

"Feeling heartbroken aren't you? Knowing what happened to zero."

"You sadist!" you wanted to punch Burn in the face. Tears were already forming at the sides of your eyes. Endou stopped you by grabing your shoulder.

"_! I know you are angry, but use this feeling in the match." Endou said. You kept quiet. Once when you calmed down, Endou let go of you.

"You're right Endou. I'll bring justice to Zero." you clenched your fist, "and Chao's going to go down!"

thankies for reading! Sorry that it's been so long since I last update. I have my finals in two weeks and two weeks of finals. Gomen. I'm backkkkkkkk! Yes! I have a new story. Please read it. This chappie is going to end soon. Yes! Well, less work to do right?


	18. Match against chaos

The match was on. Everyone got into their positions. Megane, Rika, fubuki and Domon were siting at the sidelines watching the game.

"Understood? We must win this match at all costs." Gazelle said to his team.

"Don't hold back. Make them realize how strong you are." Burn said to his team too. The whistle was blown and Gouenji did the kick off.

"Gouenji!" Aphrodi kicked the ball to Gouenji back.

"Ichinose!" Gouenji passed it to Ichinose who passed it to Touko who was behind.

"Touko!"

"go, Go!" endou shouted words of encouragement. As Touko was running down the field, Droll came to steal the ball.

"You're no match for me!" Just then, Droll stole the ball from her. Touko gasped.

"What is going on? Touko was able to past him last time!" Endou asked.

"Tsunami!" Kidou shouted.

"You're not getting through!" Tsunami said but Droll got past him. He even past Kabeyama.

"H-Hey...he's completely different from before!" Aphrodi said.

"Even his speed has increased." Gouenji said.

"How can that be? Not thst much time has passed since then." Ichinose said.

"That's because they have to win. This match is not just to receive the title of Genesis. Diamond Dust's pride was gone after they tied with Raimon." You explained. _I don't get it. Why did father let them play? _

"Leave this to me!" Tsunami moved up to steal the ball. Droll noticed Gazelle moving up. Though Raimon could not see him, you could. Gazelle gave him a nod and the boy passed it to him.

"Oh no! When did he get there?" Endou asked.

"This time, I'll show you...How cold the freezing darkness can be!" Gazelle said, "Northern Impact!" Gazelle kicked the ball. Tachimukai used Majin the hand to block the shot but it broke it and scored a goal. Tachimukai fell down by the force.

"This is our true strength." Gazelle said. Burn joined him.

"The true abilities of Aliea's strongest team, Chaos!" Burn said. Everyone gathered around Tachimukai.

"Tachimukai. Are you okay?" Endou asked as he and Tsunami helpped.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it." Tachimukai said.

"Don't worry. The match has only just started."

"We'll catch up to them before you know it." Tsunami said.

"Endou-san. Tsunami-san." Tachimuaki nodded.

"All right, everyone! Let's score a goal!" Kidou encouraged.

"Yeah!" The game continued. Endou dribbled.

"Gouenji!" endou passed it to his teammate. Gouenji ran down the field.

"Go, Gouenji!" you saw Burn smirked. Clara and Gokka came to block him.

"aphrodi!" gouenji passed it to Aphrodi, who caught it and ran towards the goal.

"you're not getting past me." Nepper ran towards Aphrodi.

"Heaven's time." aphrodi snapped his fingers. Time stopped. The next thing you knew, aphrodi was away from where he last stood. Nepper was in front of him. The ball was stolen by him.

"Heaven's time doesn't work on him!" Endou said. Aphrodi was still trying to recover from the shock. Nepper passed the ball to heat.

"Heat!" Too bad, the ball was stolen by Kidou. Kidou wanted to pass to Gouenji but the striker is being cornered. Kidou have no other choice but to pass it to Aphrodi.

"Aphrodi!" The blond girly boy caught it. At once, nepper started running to him. Aphrodi used Heaven's time. However, nepper was immune to Heaven's time and stole the ball from Aphrodi.

"Heaven's time won't work..." Aphrodi said. Nepper dashed down the field. Endou quickly ran towards him. Nepper passed it to Burn. He had a clear path to the goal.

"We're entitled to the Genesis title! I'll prove that right now!" Burn jumped and kick the ball with a bicycle kick, "Atomic Flare!"

"Majin the hand!" Tachimukai was blown back once again. Chaos scored.

"Tachimukai!" Endou called out.

"Northern Impact!" Gazelle kicked the ball. Tachimukai was bombared by shots from these two. Not being able to stop one shot. Tachimukai was hurt so bad. He could hardly stand up. Touko wiped the sweat on her forehead.

"It's no good. Tachimukai won't last at this rate." The soccer ball was once again passed to Burn.

"This is the end! I'll destroy you with the crimson flames!" Burn did Atomic flare again.

"Tachimukai." Endou looked at the goalkeeper. Seeing him hurt so bad. He himself could not used Majin the hand. Endou had no other choice but to use his megaton head on Atomic Flare. Kidou looked shocked.

"Endou!" Touko shouted.

"Nani!" Burn exclaimed.

"Megaton Head!" A yellow hand appeared on his head and pushed the shot away. However, the force of the shot was too powerful that it pushed Endou backwards and he fell on the ground. The ball dropped out of the field.

"Endou-kun!" Aki shouted.

"Endou!" Ichinose called as Raimon stopped to see if their captain was alright.

"You okay, Endou?" Tsunami asked.

"Captain?" Kabeyama said.

"I'm fine...This...is nothing..." Endou rubbed his forehead as he stood up. He grinned. Raimon heaved a sigh of relief. Glad that their captain was alright.

"All right! We can't lose either!" Tsunami encouraged the team.

"I won't let them score another point!" Kabeyama felt pumped up.

"M-me neither!" Kogure said. The matched continued. Droll was running towards the goal. Tsunami stole it. Even Heat's shot was stopped by Kabeyama using his hissatsu The Wall. Nepper's pass by too stopped by Kogure's Senpuujin. Now, Raimon's defense was matching up with Chao's offense.

"All right, let's go score!" Ichinose said. Gouenji nodded together with Raimon's reply.

"Ichinose!" endou passed the ball to him. Rika shouted come encouragement to him.

"That's it, Darling! Go and make a shoot!"

"This is Endou's power." You heard Gazelle said, "The power that attracted Gran to Endou. The same power that made Platinum joined Raimon."

"But in the end, it's nothing but a useless struggle." burn grinned. Bomba used Ignite steal on Ichinose. Nepper slided down and stole the ball from Domon. Heat too, stole the ball from Touko. Endou once again passed to Domon. Immediately, the ball was stolen by Droll when he used Frozen steal.

"Darn it. We can't win like this." Gouenji cursed.

"Because Endou's gone back to the defense line, we're low on midfielders." You said as you watch Endou stealling the ball from Droll.

"And if we bring Endou up the field, it'll destroy the rhythm of our defense." Aphrodi explained after you. Gouenji looked at the score board.

"The point difference is ten. We can't afford to give them another goal!" He said. Nepper dribbled down towards Raimon's teritory. Kidou slided down to steal it but it was no good. Nepper jumpped up. Ichinose used flame dance.

"Nice cut-in, Darling!" Rika shouted from the bench. Nepper saw an opening and went through it.

"No way!" Ichinose exclaimed.

"The outcome of the match is clear." Gazelle whispered to himself.

"We're the true Genesis." Burn whispered too.

Thankies for reading!


	19. Match against chaos part two

Continuation of the match against Chaos, everything was the same as before until...

"Nepper!" Droll called out to Nepper who has the ball. Nepper just looked at him and passed it to Heat.

"Heat!" The same thing happened to bomba. He was running and he called out to Droll, but instead Nepper called out to him and he passed it to Nepper. The same thing again. Nepper was running. Rhionne called to him. He passed it to Barra to was behind him. Now, Nepper was running. Ichinose was running up to steal the ball from him. Heat and Droll was beside him. He kicked the ball to heat. Kidou went up to steal it. Nepper, Droll and Heat were shocked.

"Endou!" kidou called out. You, Kidou and Endou ran up to the goal and did Death Zone 2.

"Burn out!" Grent shouted his hissatsu. Both hands were fired up and he punched the shot. However, he was pushed back as Death zone 2 was much more powerful. For once, Raimon scored a goal. Burn was shocked.

"They did it!" Ichinose exclaimed. You smiled at this. You turned around. Burn was grining. You felt that he was going to do something.

"He's going to score a goal." You looked at Tachimukai, "Tachimukai, you have to get Mugen the hand!" The match, continued. Burn was dashing down the field. He even missed Endou, "Darn it!"

" Atomic Flare!" Burn kicked the ball. Then, you saw Tachimukai clapping his hand. Four hands came out of his back and Tachimukai stopped the shot. Everyone was shocked. Even Tachimukai himself. The whistle was blown. The first half was over. Raimon ran towards their bench to take a break.

"rest?" Endou asked.

"To say it in Otomura's style." Kidou said.

"Otomura's syle?" Endou asked.

"No matter how complete their attacks are, there are still openings we can use." Kidou explained. He turned to Chaos, "That midefielder is completely ignoring Diamond Dust."

"You talking about Nepper?" You asked.

"The one sitting down? Yes." Kidou answered, "He's probably trying to show that they can win with just Prominence."

"That is expected since Diamond dust and Prominence have an rivary against each other." You said, "So with such a big lead, he's getting greedy."

"Yeah. And one rest can destroy the entire rhythm." kidou agreed.

"So that means..." aki said.

"If we focus our attacks on him, there's still a way to get past them!" Kidou said.

"so Otomura told you something like that, eh? It's getting put to good use." Tsunami said.

"It's our turn, isn't it." aphrodi asked. Gouenji nodded.

"Endou, get up to the front in the second half as well." kidou told Endou.

"Right." Endou turned to Tachimukai, "Take care of the goal, Tachimukai."

"Yes!"

"all right! It's the second half! Let's change the score around!"

"Yeah!" After the break, everyone got to their positions.

"everyone, put your all into it!" endou shouted.

"Yeah!" The whistle was blown and Gazelle started the kickoff. Burn kicked the ball to Nepper. He dribbled it down the field. Kidou came to steal it. Nepper passed it to Heat insiead of rhionne. Touko got the ball before it reached Heat.

"Aphrodi!" Touko passed it to Aphrodi. He used his hissatsu shot, God knows.

"Burn out!" Grent was pushed back.

"Nice, Aphrodi!" Endou shouted. Again, Aphrodi caught the ball, kicked to Kidou and he passed it to Gouenji.

"Bakunetsu Storm!" The ball went pass Grent. It was too fast. A few attacks from you, Aphrodi, Tsunami and Death Zone 2 got Raimon five more points. Endou used Megaton head to scored one more point for Raimon.

"You did it Endou!"

"Captain!" Raimon exclaimed.

"Just a few more shoots and we're going to tie with Chaos." You said. You noticed Burn and Gazelle talking about something. You wondered what it was. Your mind brought you back to the time when you were young.

_Flashback_

_It was after everyone's mini soccer match, they all were in the dinning room getting their lunch. You noticed Nagumo and Suzuno were not there. You got out of your seat. Walked towards the field where you last saw them. Was you were walking there. You heard sounds like something powering up and the kicking of a ball. You peaked and saw Suzuno and Nagumo landing on the ground panting away. Bruises on them._

"_You need to jump higher Fuusuke!" Nagumo scolded._

"_You're the one who jumpped too high!" Suzuno yelled back._

"_Hump!" Nagumo crossed his arms and looked elsewhere, "If this goes on, we'll never get the shoot."_

"_We just need to work harder! We can do it! We just have to believe in ourselves and we can do it!" Suzuno encouraged a pout on his face._

"_Yeah! Let's pratice somemore!" Nagumo said. The flashback ended by suzuno nodding._

_Flashback ends_

"don't tell me...they perfected that shoot!" You whispered to yourself. The kick off started again and Gazelle dribbled down the field with Burn by his side. Gazelle passed it to Burn before Gouenji stole the ball. Burn too passed it to Gazelle when they pqassed Aphrodi. Then you, Endou and Kabeyama. Gazelle passed the ball to Burn before they reached in front of the goal. The ball was kicked up high into the air and they both jumped.

"Burn!"

"Gazelle!"

"What are they going to do!" Kidou questioned.

"This is the power of Chaos!"

"The power of the strongest team in the universe!"

"Fire Bizzard!" Burn and Gazelle kicked the ball. It flew straight towards Tachimukai.

"Tachimukai!" endou called out. _So this is the shot they were pratising._

"Mugen the hand!" Tachimukai shouted. However, the ball broke through and Chaos scored again.

"Tachimukai."

"Endou-san. I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize. Just stop it next time!"

"But..."

"The ultimate secret techniques have no completion."

"Endou-san..." Tachimukai's frown turned to a smile, "Hai!"

"All right! Let's refresh ourselves and go!"

"Let's get those four points first!" Tsunami said.

"YEAH!" Kidou was running and passed the ball to you.

"_!" However, the baqll was stolen by Droll. You stopped running. Droll passed it to Nepper.

"Go up, Nepper!" Heat yelled. Nepper moved up. He missed Ichinose and Aphrodi. Just then, Endou, touko and Kogure were coming in to surround him.

"We're stopping you here!" Endou shouted.

"We've got you!" nepper passed it to Rhionne, "rhionne! Bring it in!" The orange hair girl, nodded and ran down the field.

"Kabeyama!" Kidou shouted.

"The wall!" He called out his hissatsu. Rhionne did her hissatsu too.

"Water Veil!" She pushed the ball intot he field. Water sprays out. The wall was destroyed. She kicked the ball high up into the air.

"Their Rhythm changed!" Kidou said, shocked. Burn and Gazelle jumped and was about to start their kicking when Tsunami jumpped and kicked the ball to gouenji.

"Gouenji!" The flame stirker ran towards the goal when Bomba came in to do Ignite steal. Gouenji easily past it. However, Gokka intercepted and used Frozen Steal. The ball was in Chaos hands.

Thankies for reading! Oh! Mini-gazelle-sama is soooo cute! I love his pout! *hugs him *

mini-gazelle: hisashiburi, Writer-kun!

OHHHH! MINI-GAZELLE-SAMA! *hugs him even more tighter *


	20. Match ended

The ball went to the sides. Gouenji stood up.

"Gouenji." endou walked up to him to see if he was alright.

"I'm fine." Gouenji continued kicking again. The same thing happened again.

"Looks like the match is set." Gazelle said.

"You can't break the strongest double defense in the universe." Burn said.

"Leave this to me." Aphrodi stepped out, "I'll break that defense."

"B-break it? You can't break those techiques easily..." kidou said.

"Course he can. It certainly is a strong defense, but there's one open moment between Ignite steal and Frozen steal. If Aphrodi put his speed into that, it's possible to break it." You said.

"That is a good idea, but it's-" Endou was topped by aphrodi.

"So, bring the ball to me." Aphrodi said.

"Aphrodi." endou said. He nodded.

"All right. Everyone, bring the ball to Aphrodi!"

"Right!" Kidou passed the ball to Aphrodi. Immediately, Bomba and Gokka were already running towards Aphrodi.

"Ignite steal!" aphrodi passed Bomba.

"Frozen steal!" The ball was knocked off Aphrodi's legs.

"Aphrodi!" Endou called out.

"I'm all right. Now, keep bringing the ball to me!" Aphrodi said.

"What a waste." Gazelle said.

"don't hold back! Beat them down!" burn shouted. Aphrodi got the ball again. The same thing happened. The moment between Ignite steal and Frozen steal was too fast. Aphrodi did not have enough time to speed up and get past the defense. This has been continuing way too much.

"What are you thinking Aphrodi! If you keep doing that, you'll fall apart!" You whispered to yourself. You turned to Fubuki. _Come on boy! Aphrodi is doing this because of you! Get into the game already!_ Aphrodi fell down on to the field. Covered in brusies. Aphrodi started running.

"This is the end!" bomba said, "Ignite steal!" Aphrodi got pass. You quickly shouted,

"Aphrodi! Over here!" Aphrodi kicked the ball to you. He quickly speed up and just missed Frozen steal by an inch.

"_!" endou exclaimed.

"Arigato, _." Aphrodi thanked as you two ran towards the goal. You smirked and speed up.

"Galaxy Pegasis!" You kicked the ball, but a black and white soccer ball flew towards your shoot and it kicked the ball away, "Nani!" everyone looked up, Gran was standing at the top of Teikoku stadium.

"Hiroto!"

"Hey, endou-kun." Gran jumpped down from where he was to the middle of the field.

What did you come here for?" endou asked.

"I didn't come here to see you today." Gran said, his smiled turned to a frown when he turned to Gazelle and Burn, "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"I won't acknowledge that you've been chosen for Genesis!" burn pointed a finger at Gran.

"We'll prove ourselves. We'll defeat Raimon and show who's suitable to be Genesis!" Gazelle shouted.

"you don't know when to give up." Gran's facial expression twitched. The black soccer ball glowed signaling that they were leaving.

"Wait, Hiroto!" endou called out. Gran just gave a smile before dissappearing. Behind Endou, Aphrodi fell down, unconsious.

"Aphrodi!" you called.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, You and aphrodi were at the rook of Inazuma General hospital. You let him sit down on a bench.<p>

"Is it really ok for you to be up?" you asked.

"Of course, the wounds weren't much. I'm only going to be here for today that's all." Aphrodi answered.

"Aphrodi. You are injuried becaus-"

"I have to thank you for calling out to me."

"huh?"

"If I hadn't passed the ball to you, I would have been too injuried to be able to help Raimon defeat Aliea Academy." Aphrodi looked down,

"I've still got a long way to go if I can't break through that kind of defense."

"that kind of defense, you can't do it alone." Aphrodi looked up at you, "do you understand, Aphrodi?"

"_." Some stepped into the conversation. You two looked up. Fubuki was there.

"You're incredible." Fubuki said to Aphrodi.

"He understood"

"Yeah. You've been a great help, Aphrodi." You watching Fubuki walking away was stopped by Aphrodi pulling your ear, "Itaiii! What are you doing, Aphrodi!"

"I'm still not out of Raimon yet! I'm just here to rest and for the check-ups that's all!"

"Gomen Aphrodi!" Aphrodi let go. Your phone rang. You checked it. Your face turned serious, "aphrodi. I have to go now." You said as you kept your phone.

"Alright. See you tommorrow."

"Yeah." you walked away.

* * *

><p>You got to Raimon junior high, leaning against a tree. Someone walked up to you. Gran stopped in front of you and smirked.<p>

"Gran."

"Hey, Platinum." Gran greeted, he noticed you wearing Zero's captain band, "I see you hav-"

"Quit the long talk. You know why I called you." you glared at the Genesis captain in front of you, but Gran smiled. He saw worried in your eyes.

"Zero is alright. Chaos took only a few of their power. They are weak for the time being. The next day, they will be fine." What you heard from Gran brought a smile to your face.

"That's good." you said, a hand on your chest.

"seems we showed you our bad side today. But don't worry. I'm the one who was chosen to be Genesis. You know that right?"

"Yeah. When I heard about Diamond Dust and Prominence combine, I knew straight away you were chosen for Genesis. That is of course what you would expect."

"You are smart. Like always. Then I bet you guess what's happening next right?"

"Yeah. The last match against Aliea Academy. Raimon vs Genesis. The match will be at Mount Fuji. Where Aliea Academy is." Another smirk from Gran told you that you were right.

" the next day in fact." Gran said. Slience...Gran broke it.

"I see you've changed."

"huh?"

"You are totally unlike yourself when I met you." Hiroto looked up at you. His eyes softened. He turned around and walked away, "I would like to see the you right now most of the time. Ja ne." After Gran left, you took out your phone and texted to someone. You then press sent.

* * *

><p>Thankies for reading!<p> 


	21. Off to Mount Fuji

You and Hitomiko were standing in front of Raimon. Apparently, Hitomiko wanted to have a little talk with Raimon. Hitomiko told you that she wanted to know when was the next match. That's why you called Gran. Also, because you wanted to know about Zero. After finding out the next match, You told Hitomiko about it. She arranged a meeting with Raimon. So off with where we were.

"You called us, Hitomiko kantoku?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes. I'm going to tell you our next match." Hitomiko answered.

"Our next match. Is against Genesis, right?"

"Yes. I also have to tell you guys a few things. I'm sure you all know Aliea Academy is not made up of normal aliens. I want all of you to come with me to the foot of Mount Fuji. I'll explain everything there. "

"Mount Fuji?"

"why Mount Fuji?" touko asked.

"That's where the aliens are located." Kidou said.

"Correct, Kidou." You said.

"I'll be leaving here at eight tomorrow morning. You need to be ready by then." Hitomiko walked away. You followed her.

* * *

><p>That night, you visit Aphrodi in his hospital room. He looked up from his magazine.<p>

"_?" You walked in, "what brings you here? Visiting time is over."

"One person could stay in the room. Don't worry about it."

"Ja, what brings you here?"

"Tomorrow, is Raimon's match against Genesis."

"So, it finally came."

"hitomiko wants to tell us everything about Aliea Academy. At Mount Fuji"

"Mount Fuji? Why there?"

"Aliea Academy's base."

"We are going there to battle against Genesis too right?" You nodded.

"Are you coming Aphrodi?"

"Yeah. Of course. I should be out by tomorrow morning."

"What time? Our time for departure is eight in the morning."

"The doctor said I could leave anytime I want as long as it is tomorrow morning. I'll be up at six and you and I could go to Raimon together. We will be there around seven or so."

"Then I'll come to fetch you at six thirty."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>The next day, just like what you said. You would meet Aphrodi and both of you would walk to Raimon tegether. Just when the two of you stepped into Raimon, Gran was there. It seemed as if he was waiting for you. Your face turned serious.<p>

"Gran..."

"Yo, Platinum. Ohayo."

"Ohayo."

"Hurry up and get to our home field."

"I know. We'll be there."

"What are you really, Gran?" aphrodi asked.

"I see you haven't tell Raimon about us yet, Platinum."

"There's no need to."

"oh?"

"I don't need to answer that."

"you seem angry."

"I don't think what I'm feeling right now is even close to angry." Gran chuckled. He opened his eyes. One word could tell us his expression on his face. Serious.

"The entire world will be changing soon. Something big will happen."

"Something big?" Aphrodi whispered.

"Father is going at it now, isn't it?" you asked.

"Humans are going to change. As well as human history." Gran continued ignoring you.

"I'm right."

"What is he talking about _?" aphrodi asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." you said.

"We are the master rank team, The Genesis. Raimon's last opponent. We'll be waiting." Gran walked off.

"Gran..."

"I won't be playing soccer under the name Kiyama Hiroto. The next time we meet, you'll see the true power of Genesis." gran walked off into the mist. Disappearing from slight.

"Let's go." you said and walked towards Inazuma caravan. The whole Raimon team were there already.

"Aphrodi!" Endou called the boy beside you, "you are out early!"

"The doctor said I could be out by today. I decided to come with you guys for this game."

"Thanks a lot Aphrodi!" Endou said. Hitomiko appoached the group.

"Is everyone here?" She asked.

"Hai!" Everyone got on board and the caravan drove off to Mount Fuji. On the way there, everyonbe seemed fine with what has happened. Well, more like they acted as if there was no match against Genesis at all. Raimon laughed and play in the caravan. Kabeyama gulpping down potato chips, Touko holding on to somemore which made Kabeyama wanting it. Gouenji staring out from the window. Rika holding on to Ichinose while she slept. Domon beside them dozing off. You heard Endou talking to Tachimukai about some sort of hissatsu shot called 'The Earth'.

"Guys, it's Mount Fuji!" Endou called out. Everyone looked out of the window. It looked eerie. The kind that makes your body go numb and scared stiff. You turned you head to the window beside you. You don't want to look at Mount Fuji.

* * *

><p>As the Caravan went up the slope of Mount Fuji, some kind of UFO was stucked in a crack.<p>

"w-what is that thing?" Kabeyama pointed at it.

"What is it doing here!" Megane said. The caravan stopped. Everyone got out of it and stood in front of the entrance.

"Kantoku. Is this our destination?" Endou called Hitomiko.

"yes." She answered.

"that's Aliea Academy?" Kabeyama said.

"No matter how I look at that, that's a UFO." Kogure said.

"Guys, Let's go!" Endou shouted.

"Wait." everyone turned. A big size man wearing purple clothes was standing there.

"Hibiki Kantoku!" Endou called out.

"Hibiki kantoku? Oh soka. Raimon's coach during the FF." You whispered to youself.

"I've been investigating the mystery behind Aliea Academy. And I've finally reached an answer." Hibiki pointed a finger at Hitomiko, "aliea Academy's mastermind is you!"

* * *

><p>thankies for reading!<p> 


	22. The Genesis

"coach is the mastermind..." domon said. Trying to get the information into his head.

"That's right, the mastermind." Hibiki said.

"you're wrong!" You shouted, "The mastermind of Aliea-" Hitomiko placed a hand on your shoulder.

"I'm wrong? Ah, then tell me why she has the responsibility of having Raimon fight Genesis?" Hibiki asked. You turned to hitomiko. Who turned to look at the UFO.

"Everything...is inside there." Hitomiko answered. All of you board the Caravan. A voice was heard from a speaker. Hitomiko dialed in a code and the gate opened. The caravan drove in.

"We're in." aki said.

"It really seems she has something to do with them...Aliea Academy." Domon said.

"No one's here." Megane said.

"Since it's called Aliea Academy, I thought it'd be full of alien students." Tsunami said.

"What kind of students are those?" Rika asked. The caravan stopped and everyone got out.

"Coach, What is this facility for?" Kidou asked.

"It's Kira Financial Group's weapons research facility." Hitomiko answered.

"Kira Financial Group?"

"Kira is...your last name is Kira, isn't it?" Kabeyma said.

"My father's name is Kira Seijirou. He's the president of Kira Fanancial Group." Hitomiko said.

"He's a man planning to take over the world with the weapons he created." You said.

"Take over the world?" endou asked.

"Is it just me, or did we get caught up in something really big?" Domon asked.

"This weapons research facility is Genesis home field..." Kidou said.

"Aliea Academy aren't normal aliens. That's what you said, right, Kantoku?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes."

"Weapons development and Aliea Academy...How are they connected?"

"Everything began from the aliea meteorite."

"Aliea meteorite?" Endou asked. A door opened.

"INTRUDERS DETECTED." A robot kind of voice repeated. You saw six robots standing at the doorway. Each having a soccer ball in front of their legs.

"INTRUDERS SLGHTED. ELIMINATE." they repeated and kicked the soccer ball. Everyone quickly dodged the balls. Everyone quickly ran for cover.

"What should we do? We can't keep going like this." Kabeyama asked.

"Minna. Lend me a hand." Kidou said, then, he explained what to do. Tsunami ran our of the cover.

"All right!" the robots saw him and kicked the soccerballs at Tsunami. He dodge them. The rest of Raimon ran out. Each of them kicking the balls back at the robots.

"Sunpuujin!" kogure stopped a soccer ball and passed it to Endou, who passed it to Gouenji. The striker jumped and kicked it. It flew towards the robots knocking their heads. Cutting the circuits. They fell to the floor. Everyone continued walking down the hallway. Another pathway was lighted up. Everyone went down it. At the end was a huge room with a high ceiling. The door closed from behind. Small lights were coming together to form a human. It was Kira, or your father from the orphnage.

"Oto-san." hitomiko greeted her father.

"To-san." You greeted as well.

"That's him?" Endou asked.

"To all leaders of Japan. Thank you for waiting. To convince you that we are a superpower nation with the ability to control the world, I will now be showing you our presentation." The image of Kira said. At once, he disapeared. Replacing him were videos of wreck buildings.

"This is...Gemini Storm!" Endou noticed the video showing Reize and his team. Gemini Storm.

"I'm sure all of you are familiar with Aliea Academy by now." Kira's voice boomed over the speakers, "As you can see, their power is immense." Beside the videos, Kira's image appeared again, "today, I will be discussing the shocking truth behind the mysteries surrounding Aliea Academy."

"The truth?" Endou asked. You yourself wonder what was the truth.

"They claim to be from outer space," Kira continued, "But the truth is, they are not aliens." Everyone turned shocked. Their mouths opened wide.

"Th...That's..." Endou tried to speak. Aphrodi looked at you. You were shivering. Trying to forget about what's going into your brain. The whole room turned to a 3D dimensional movie. It showed a meteor flying down to Earth.

"Everything began five years ago from a meteor. The meteor that landed on Mt. Fuji contained an element that elevates mankind's dormant abilities to their maximum." Kira said as the screen followed what he said, "It's called the Aliea meteorite." The room turned black and light up again. This time, it showed a room with the same meteor in a glass chainber.

"To use this element effectively, we have done much research. And now we have finally learned to use the power of the aliea meteorite, and succeeded in maximixing mankind's physical abilities. I proposed to Prime Minister, Zaizen Sousuke, that we should use this Aliea meteorite to create strong warriors. They are called the high-soldiers." The screen turned from the room to the night sky with shadows that looked like human beings. "These high-soldiers will forge the path to mankind's new history." Kira explained.

"High-soldiers?" Ichinose wondered.

"It's a dreadful plan to change humans into fighting machines." Hitomiko explained. Everyone turned to look at her.

"However, without even giving it a second's consiferation, Prime Minister Zaizen denied this dream-like plan. Prime Minister Zaizen. You claim to be a leader of justice, yet you understand nothing. That is why I came up with the idea of the to show Prime Minister Zaizen the wonders of the high-soldiers. Since he loves soccer so much, I've decided to use the most comprehensible method for him." The room once again changed back to the three videos again. It showed Epilson and Gemini Storm.

"In other words, Aliea Academy are human children whose abilities have been enhanced by the Aliea meteorite." Kira ended his explaination.

"aliea Academy are...humans?" Endou said. Everyone turned to you, "_..." You stared at the screen. Shocked. You felt angry and useless. You were told that you have been used as a tool to destroy the world. You gritted your teeth. Tears flooding your eyes.

"That's the full truth of the mysteries. I-i'm a human who've been modified and enhanced by the Aliea meteorite. Used just for your own sake. To-san..." You said.

"_." Ichinose said your name, followed by Aphrodi, Gouenji, Kidou. Everyone said you name one by one.

"How could you..." You were raging mad now. A tear dropped on the floor.

"I will now by presenting you aliea Academy's final foothold, the strongest high-soldiers. Their name is The Genesis." Kira said. The screen showed the shadows again. This time, the shadows are now Genesis. "They are the ultimate warriors, The Genesis. With their splendid abilities and perfect strength...Please watch them on the best stage prepared. The opponents Genesis will be fighting against last will be The Raimon Eleven. Prime Minister Zaizen, are you listening? This should make you reconsider Genesis. I'm certain." The video stopped.

"To-san! To-san!" You shouted. A door opened. The light was so bright that you have to shield your eyes. Kenzaki, Kira's assitant.

"Kenzaki..." You said his name.

"Kira-san wants to meet Raimon." He saw you. You quickly look away. He turned around and walked away. "Please, come this way."

* * *

><p>A few walks later, you all were standing in front of Kira himself. You all were in a some sort of Japanese garden.<p>

"How was the promotion?" Kira spoke.

"Father, you're wrong. Stop the high-soldier project!" Hitomiko persuaded Kira. Kira just smiled.

"It seems you don't understand yet that you've been a part of my plan."

"what do you mean?" Hitomiko asked.

"I thought that since you've been trained through your fights against aliea Academy, you'd one day become the most suitable opponent for The Genesis." Hiotmiko gasped, "Hitomiko, you worked just as I had expected. You have my thanks."

"everything I was doing...was for Aliea Academy?" hitomiko mumbled to herself.

"Kantoku..." endou mourned.

"Kantoku..." Aki did the same.

"Now please prepare for the match. Genesis is waiting for you." Kira walked into the room behind him.

"To-san! You heartless bustard!" You shouted. Kira stopped, "Using us to destroy the world is bad enough. Using a machine to take our power is bad enough, but using your own flesh and blood too! To-san! Answer me To-san! What kind of father would do something like that! Answer me! Answer me!"

"that's right. I'm a heartless bastard who uses people for my sake of destroying the world. I even used my own daughter for this. What are you going to do about it?" Kira asked and continued walking into his room.

"you..."

"_. Calm down. Shouting at him won't do a thing." Hitomiko said.

"Hitomiko-san!"

"Minna. I've been fighting to defeat Aliea Academy and stop my father's plan up until now. But...It could be that I was just using you all. I don't have the qualifications to be your coach." Hitomiko said.

"That's not it!" endou finally spoke. His anger was already boiling inside.

"endou-kun..."

"Kantoku, You're our coach! Kantoku, you came up with strategies so we could get stronger! You taught us that losing could lead us to victory next time! You've watched over us as we struggled with our challenges! That's why we've been able to come this far!" hitomiko looked at Raimon. Gouenji and Kidou nodded. The rest all smiled at her.

"I didn't like what you were doing, but I understand now. Kantoku, you always did it for us." Ichinose said.

"i'm sorry I called you a spy!" Rika apologized.

"I'm sorry for doubting you, Kantoku." Domon did the same.

"Kantoku, you're the one who trained us." Touko said.

"That's right, it wasn't for Aliea Academy! It was for us!" Tachimukai said.

"Kantoku, I'm thankful!" Kabeyama exclaimed.

"Minna..."

"Kantoku. T'm also thankful for you, kantoku." Fubuki said.

"Fubuki-kun."

"hitomiko-san. I'm from Aliea Academy too. To be used for something you have no idea what. Kantoku! We need you! To defeat Aliea Academy and saving the world!"

"Yeah. Please fight with us to the very end Hitomiko kantoku!" endou begged.

"Minna..." she nodded and smiled for the first time.

* * *

><p>Everyone went to the locker room to get ready. Some of Raimon players did some workouts. Some fixing their shoelaces. Others just encouraging themselves.<p>

"Let's go, minna." Endou said, "we can't lose this match no matter what. Our fight will decide the world's fate!"

"this one will really be the last battle." Kidou said.

"You're the strongest soccer team on Earth. So, I only have one order. Win!" hitomiko ordered.

"Hai!" Raimon walked towards the field. The lights turned on. The UFO's shelter was raised. The stadium was ready to be used. Genesis were already there on the field.

"You've finally come, Endou-kun." Gran said.

"Yeah. We're here to defeat you." Endou said.

"I'll prove that Genesis are the strongest soldiers with this game."

"Is playing soccer that's only filled with desire to be the strongest fun?"

"That's...What to-san wants."

"to-san?"

"I'll become the strongest for to-san's sake. I have to be the strongest." Raimon got to the field and stood at their positions.

"It doesn't matter who it's for. Hiroto, what do _you _think?"

"Endou-kun, let's fight for what we believe in with everything we have. You're up against Aliea Academy's final and Strongest team... The Genesis." Genesis walked off to their positions. From there the whistle was blown. Gran did the kickoff. Wheeze passed it to Ark.

"Here we go!" Endou shouted. Ichinose stood in front of Ark to steal the ball but instead, he passed it to Ulvida. Kidou came in. She kicked it to Wheeze. He kicked it to the goal.

"Oh no!" Kidou cursed. Endou got in front of Tachimukai.

"I won't let it through! Megaton Head!" Endou pushed the ball away, "How's that?" Kidou took it. Koma appeared in front of him.

"Illusion Ball!" Kidou got past him and passed it to Ichinose. Keeve came running towards him. Ichinose quickly passed it to Gouenji. The ball bounced off his leg and Ichinose got the ball back again.

"Go, Ichinose!" Gouenji yelled.

"Over here!" Aphrodi yelled in front of the goal. Ichinose passed it to him.

"God knows!" Aphrodi kicked the ball. The shot flew to an opening but Nero caught it with his 'Procyon Net'.

"What!"

"God knows has been stopped so easily!" Kidou said. Gouenji got back the ball.

"Bakunetsu Storm!" The same thing happened, Nero used 'Procyon Net' to stop the ball.

"He stopped Bakunetsu Storm!" Endou shouted. Now, touko was dribbling down the field. Zohan stood in front of her. Ulvida came in like a speed of light and stole the ball. She dodged Tsunami and passed it to Gran.

"Crap!" Endou cursed again.

"Ryuusei Blade!" Hiroto kicked the ball to the goal.

"Stop it Tachimukai!" Endou yelled.

"Mugen The Hand!" Too bad. The power was too strong that it broke Mugen The Hand. Genesis won the first point.

Thankies for reading!


	23. The Genesis part two

Hiroto! How you guys play soccer is wrong!" Endou shouted, "Real power comes from hard work and effort!"

"we'll see about that." Hiroto said, "We of Genesis can never be beaten." You noticed Raimon were feling down.

"Mugen The Hand is ineffective..."Tachimukai said.

"We can't win against them." Kabeyama said.

"You're right. They're too powerful for us." Kogure said. Slowly everone's head dropped.

"Raise your heads!" you shouted, "Remember how much you've trained before this day! You are stronger! You've arrived here step by step without giving up or standing still! Believe in yourselves! Then you can win! Isn't this Raimon soccer!"

"_..." Endou said.

"She's right. We didn't even stand a chance against Gemini Storm at first..." Touko said.

"But now we're able to fight against their strongest team, Genesis." Ichinose said, "We...have gotten stronger!"

"What _ says is right! Minna! Let's win this!" endou shouted.

"Yeah!" You looked up at where Kira was sitting. _Raimon have taught me how to believe. That is why I will believe in Raimon's victory. _You thought. The kickoff started again. Everyone ran down the field. Just as Gouenji was also to the goal. Zohan stood in front of him. Gouenji turned his head to find Aphrodi blocked by Koma and Houser. Gouenji looked to his right. You were running towards the goal.

"_!"

"Galaxy Pegasis!" you kicked the ball.

"I'm going to show you how much I have improved! Platinum-san! Procyon Net!" Nero caught it.

"What the!"

"Don't let him pass it to Gran!" Kidou shouted and ran to where Gran was.

"m-matte Kidou!" Too bad, Kidou was too far away to hear you. Endou stood behind Gran.

"Are you sure you should be focusing your mark on me?" Gran asked.

"I trust my team!" Endou repiled.

"The only thing that can be trusted are one's own abilities."

"Each of us Genesis aim independently to be the best."

"It's not just Gran you have to worry about!" ulvida said.

"Senpuu-" Ulvida rushed pass Kogure before he even got to do his hissatsu. He fell down, "she's too fast!" She passed it to Gran who had Kidou and Endou by his side. He jumped.

"Oh no!" kidou cursed.

"Ryuusei blade" Gran kicked the ball.

"The tower."

"The wall." touko and Kabeyama shouted. Both their defense were broken by Ryuusei Blade.

"Mugen the hand!" Tachimukai tried it again. It still broke it, but the power was lost. Tsunami got behind Tachimukai and kicked the ball away.

"Tsunami-san!" Tachimukai wondered if his friend was alright.

"Great job, Tsunami!" Endou shouted.

"Yeah!" Tsunami said, "Even if it did make me look a little uncool."

"I'm really sorry." Tachimukai apologized after he stood up, "I should be the one stopping them.."

"Don't worry about it." Tsunami said.

"more importantly, You should think about how to stop his shoot." Ichinose said. The match continued with Genesis getting the upperhand.

"We're going too!" Aphrodi ran to help. Gouenji followed. You too. However, even with you three helping. Genesis still have the upperhand. They kept hitting Raimon with the soccerball. The whistle blown. Fubuki suddenly stood up. Aphrodi smiled.

"finally." You nodded.

"Kantoku! Please let me play in this match!" Fubuki begged, "I want to be useful to the team!" Hitomiko stood up and raised her hand.

"Change players! Fubuki Shirou will take Aphrodi's place!" Hitomiko shouted. Fubuki got ready and walked towards the field. Aphrodi walked up to him and gave him some encouragements. He sat down on the bench. Fubuki got in front of Endou. Endou place his hands on Fubuki's shoulders.

"We're counting on you, Fubuki." Fubuki nodded and walked away to Gouenji's side, "All right! Let's pass the ball to Fubuki!"

"Will he really be okay?" Ichinose asked.

"He will. Fubuki has decided for himself to come back on the field. All we can do now is pass the ball on to him!" The match continued with a corner kick from Ulvida. Gran jumped and hit it towards the goal. Endou quickly got

"I won't let you!" The ball hit his head and Endou fell to the ground. It flew up into the air. It goes flying to Wheeze. You quickly jumped and used Galaxy Pegasis. It flew towards the goal. Nero looked unimpressed. He got ready for it. However, Fubuki was running up. He turned to Atsuya form and caught the ball.

" Internal bizzard!" Fubuki kicked the ball. Nero used Procyon Net. It was stopped too. Gran took the ball and dashed to the other goal. Atsuya ran up and turned to Fubuki mode.

"Ice ground!" The hissatsu did not work on Gran. The ice broke when it reached him. Gran continued running. Touko, Tsunami and Kogure stood in front of Tachimukai.

"We'll stop it!"

"Perfect Tower!" They shouted. Gran's ryuusei blade was stopped.

"Now we can win this game!" You said. The ball was kicked to and fro. Ulvida kicked the ball to Wheeze. To bad, Ichinose, Endou, Kogure and Tsunami slided towards him. The ball was stolen by kidou ansd he kicked it to Fubuki.

"Fubuki!" Kidou called.

"Fubuki!" Gouenji called. Fubuki snapped out of his thoughts. He wanted to catch the ball but it bounces of his leg. Gouenji went to kick up the ball and kicked it at Fubuki. Fubuki fell to the ground.

"Gouneji-kun..."

"I don't care if your play fail when you're playing them seriously, but I will never forgive plays that have no motivation behind them. Can't you hear their voices?"

"Voices?" Ark did the throw in. Koma kicked it to Wheeze. He hit it using his head to Ulvida. She continued running and then kicked it into the air. Wheeze jumped and let it pass. The ball went to Gran. He tried Ryuusei Blade. It broke perfect tower. Endou stood in front of the goal and used Megaton head. It push the ball and it hit Fubuki's chest. Just then, Quill and Yoma tackle him.

Fubuki jumped and removed the scarf around his neck. He landed and his hairstyle changed. He ran down the field with the soccerball. Gouenji by his side. Zohan and Houser came running towards him. Fubuki pass the ball to Gouenji who pass it back to him after Fubuki ran pass them.

"This is the answer to being perfect! Wolf Legend!" This new shot broke Procyon Net. Raimon tied with Genesis. Everyone were very happy. Fubuki finally recover and Raimon got a goal. The match continued. Gran immediately dash down towards one could see him running past them. Tachimukai too seemed to be powered up too. His Mugen The Hand had two more hands which stopped Ryuusei Blade.

"Tachimukai!" Endou shouted.

"Good job! You finally caught it!" Tsunami said.

"Yes! The ultimate technique will keep evolving, as long as I never give up!" Tachimukai said. Just thhen, the whole stadium shook.

"What's that?" Endou asked.

\

"Good day to you, Detective Onigawara." Kira spoke though the microphone, "Unfortunately, your hard work has been in vain. As you have thought, the energy that comes from the Aliea meteorite is what strengthens humans, and when the source of that energy is cut off, they return to normal. So let me ask you. With Gemini and Epsilon made stronger through the Aliea meteorite, what would happen if normal humans trained against them? That's right. Genesis...The power of Genesis reflect the true abilities of humans. They are the best and strongest of humans with absolutely no weakpoints."

"What do you mean?" Endou asked.

"In short, Genesis is made up of normal humans who became stronger through training." you said. Everyone gasped.

"Genesis represents the new shape of mankind. That is the Genesis project." Endou pointed a finger at kira.

"Just for your convenience...Don't use the soccer we all love for evil things!"

"you would never be able to understand the sublimity of To-san's idea." Gran said, the ball near him.

"Hiroto!" Endou shouted, shocked. Gran ran.

"Ryuusei Blade!"

"Perfect Tower!" It was stopped.

"Fubuki!" Endou knocked it with his head.

"Wolf legend!" The ball was stopped by Nero's new hissatsu.

"Time-space wall!" He hit the ball and it zoom down the field to Gran.

"this...is the power of Genesis!"

"supernova!" Gran, Ulvida and wheeze kickedthe powered up ball. This time, Mugen the Hand Grade 2 did not work.

"We of Genesis are the strongest there is!" Gran said.

"Gran..." You said.

ok. The end of the chappie. Thankies for reading!


	24. The end

"They finally show their true power." You whispered to yourself.

"Genesis will become the new form of mankind, They are the beings with the true power to rule the world." Kira said.

"Don't taint the soccer we love!" Enmdou shouted. A video of kira's face popped out in front of Endou.

"What do you mean by that?" Kira asked.

"Power is something everyone puts effort into obtaining!"

"Have you forgotten? You have also grown stronger by fighting against those who used the power of the Aliea meteorite, such as Gemini Storm, Epsilon...Zero." you widen your eyes,

"Yes. In other words, in terms of using the Aliea meteorite, Genesis and Raimon are the same. Raimon has changed quite drastically and gotten stronger, I see. However, it's because you've changed your tools that you've been able to come this far. Just like us at aliea Academy, you throw away the weak and replace them with the srong."

"Don't give me that nonsense! It's not because they're weak!"

"No, they were weak. That is why they got injured. That is why they left the team. Because they lacked the ability, they were forced to leave."

"no!"

"In your eyes, they were useless existence."

"no, no, no! They aren't weak! You're compoletely wrong! I'll prove it to you!" Endou dribbled the ball. Gran stole it from him. Endou turn around and tried to take the ball back, but it was no use.

"Take'em down, Endou!" Rika shouted.

"Endou's plays..." You said as you stare at Endou.

"He's letting his anger out on Genesis." Kidou said.

"Endou..."

"my, my. Are you telling me this is the team you created to defeat me, hitomiko?" Kira asked. Endou tried stealing the ball one last time but failed. He was too tired and fell onto the ground.

"Endou-kun. Go back to being goalkeeper." Gran said made Tachimukai gasped, " It's not worth defeating you guys unless _you_'re the goalkeeper."

"Shut up!" Endou ran towards Gran. He jumpped and landed wiht the ball behind him.

"Shot! They're doing Supernova!" You cursed.

"Supernova!" Hiroto, Ulvida and Wheeze called out their hissatsu.

"Mugen the hand!" It was broken yet again. Just as it was going to touch the goal. Gouenji and fubuki used their legs to stop it. The ball spun with fire and ice spirals around it.

"A goalkeeper who needs everyone's help to cover for him. He'll be your weak point and reason for defeat." Gran passed the ball to Wheeze. Touko and Tsunami came in for the steal but Wheeze hit them with the ball as he pass to Gran.

"they're not weak!" The ball was did Ulvida, "I'll...i'll prove it to you!" the ball back again with Gran. He kicked it towards the goal. Fubuki, you and Gouenji were knocked away. Tachimukai was able to block it away from the goal. Everyone were already tired.

"Endou..." Touko said.

"I've never seen Captain like that before." Kabeyama said.

"Endou...stop it." You begged. The whistle was blown. The first half was over. Everyone went to take a break. Endou took a towel and a bottle and sat down on the ground panting away. He glared at Kira.

"Endou." Endou turned to you.

"Kazemaru and the others aren't weak. I'll prove that to them!"

"And you think running around the field trying to steal the ball from Gran would do any good?"

"I need to show Kira that-..."

"You don't understand? We all feel the same. To-san mocking Zero. I won't forgive him. I know that it's difficult to change someone's thoughts and feelings. It can't be done by a single person alone. If everyone combines their strength anything can be done. I learned it from you Endou. Raimon."

"We did?"

"That's right, captain. The ones who brought me out of my misconceptions were all of you at Raimon." Fubuki said. Endou looked at everyone. He stood up and slapped himself and bowed,

"Sorry!"

"Endou, you're not the only one who's upset." Gouenji said.

"All of us here intend to carry out the feelings of those who couldn't come this far." Kidou said.

"Gouenji...Kidou..."

"Let's show them that those guys weren't weak!" Tsunami said.

"Let's do it together, Endou!" Touko said.

"Everyone..." Raimon all put their hands together.

"Yeah!" The match continued. Everyone went to their positions. The whistle was blown and Endou dribbled down the field. Gran walked to Endou's front.

"Hiroto..."

"you can't get past me." The redhair said, determined. Endou did something unexpected. He kicked the ball to the back. Gran's eyes widen. Kidou got the ball and ran down the field. Endou slipped past Gran.

"Don't think you're a match for Genesis!" Wheeze shouted as he slide down. Kidou kick the ball to you. "What!" This continued with Raimon making consecutive passes to their members. Genesis could not get the ball from them. Endou ran towards the goal, he kicked it to you. Nero got ready.

"You can't stop me!" He shouted. You glared and kick the ball into the air. You jumped, spin and kicked the ball.

"metro no gardo!" Same as Galaxy pegasis, but the only difference is that it was more colourful aura and instead of a pegasus, it was a lion's head.

"Time-Space Wall!" Nero shouted, but the shot went into the net. Raimon ties the score.

"All right!"

"They did it!" You hear shouting coming from the bench.

"Genesis...lost two points." Hiroto mumbled to himself. Endou walked up to him.

"As long as you have friends, your heart's strength will increase by hundreds and thousands." He said. Gran stared at him. Gran dribbled down the ball, forcefully running past Raimon's players.

"Supernova!" They shot. Tachimukai used Mugen the hand again, but it broke. Before the ball was able to reach the net, Endou ran behind Tachimukai and brought out Megaton Head. The ball flung into the air and bounce to Gran's foot. Endou was pushed back by the force.

"Supernova!" Genesis did it again. Tachimukai stood up and used Mugen the hand again, but more hands appeared and the shoot was stopped. Everyone ran towards Tachimukai, congratulating him. All of a sudden, a screen appeared with Kira's face on it. He told Gran about something like limiter. Gran wanted to stop him but Kira ignored him and told Ulvida to take charge.

"Right." you heard her say.

"To-san!" Gran called his father back, but nothing happened. The game continued, Endou was runnign with the ball. Ulvida raised her hands and pushed a button on her uniform. Endou ran past her, and Ulvida turned around and stole the ball in just a few seconds. Ulvida dribbled the ball so fast, you could not even see her. Passing by Raimon's players. At the same time you heard Kira spoke.

"In order to protect their bodies, humans unconsciously suppress the power to exceed their limits. In that case, what would happen if that power is released?"

"If you use that power, they'll..." hibiki stopped.

"Their insides will scream until their bodies fall apart." Hitomiko continued.

"To-san, stop them right now!" Hitomiko shouted.

"You're the one who brought them this far, Hitomiko." kira repiled.

"Father's desires are our desires! This is Genesis strongest Hissatsu!" ulvida said. Wheeze, Gran and she reached the goal and used another hissatsu shoot which was called space penguins.

"Mugen the hand!" The ball was held on too, but the penguins' beaks peaked the hands and it broke. Genesis takes the lead again. Just then, wheeze, Gran and Ulvida bodies were hurting from the inside. They grabed their shoulders, hoping that the pain would go away.

"You guys..." Endou wanted to say something but could not.

"this is nothing...if it's for to-san!" Ulvida said.

"yes. For to-san." Hiroto said. Slowly, the pain started to go away and they walked away. Endou dribbled the ball.

"Too slow." ulvida came for a slide, but Endou jumped, avoiding her. He continued. Gran stood in front of him. Endou passed the ball to Kidou. After Endou passed Gran, Kidou passed it back to him again.

"Gouenji!" Endou passed the ball to the boy, but the ball was knocked off before the pass reached him. The ball almost reached the sidelines when Fubuki ran towards the ball and kicked it to gouenji.

"Bakunetsu Storm!" Gouneji kicked the ball in.

"Time-space wall!" The ball was knocked off his hands and hit the goal post. Sending it up high. Endou jumped onto kabeyama's stomach, making him jump higher and heading it to gouenji and fubuki. The two of them used a new hissatsu you have never seen before. They kicked the ball together without naming the hissatsu. It made into the goal. Nero did not have time to use his hissatsu. Fubuki shook hands with Gouenji.

" This is a point for all of us." Fubuki said. When the match continued, Gran, Wheeze and Ulvida rushed pass everyone and immediately used space-penguins. Mugen the hand came out. Tachimukai had a rough time trying to stop the ball, but then, two more hands appeared and it covered the penguins. The ball was stopped.

"Tsunami-san!" Tachimukai threw the ball to the pink hair boy.

"Kabeyama!" Tsunami kicked it.

"kogure-kun!" This went on being passed to Raimon players, till Endou was the last one. Gouenji and fubuki were by his side. They stood around the ball as it powered up and jumped.

"The Earth!" they called out and kicked the ball into the goal. Even if the other Genesis players stood in front of the goal, it still went pass them.

"Gran!" Ulvida called out to him. They both used their legs to stop the ball.

"Stop it! No matter what!" kira ordered. However, the ball went into the goal. Ulvida and Gran were pushed back by the force. The ball reached the net and Raimon leads the match. After the match, the whistle was blown. The match ended.

"We did it!" Endou jumped around with the others.

"endou-kun." Gran walked up to him.

"Hiroto."

"friends must be a great thing to have." That brought a huge grin on Endou.

"yeah!" Endou raise a hand, asking for a hand shake, "Hiroto, i'm glad you understand that too." Gran did exactly that.

"Hiroto." Hitomiko called out. Gran turned to her.

"This is what you wanted to tell me, isn't it, Nee-san." Hitomiko gave a nod.

"Hiroto." Everyone turned. Kira was the one who called him. " Hiroto, I'm sorry for causing you children such pain."

"to-san..." Gran's had a sad look on his face.

"hitomiko. I was bewitched by the Aliea meteorite. Thanks to you. No, thanks to your team, I finally understand."

"to-san."

"Yes...The Genesis Project itself was a mistake."

"How dare you!" Ulvida stood up and stomped on the ground, "After all the love and devotion we showed you, don't you, of all people, dare turn your back on us now!" The soccer ball bounce on the gound and she kicked it. Kira stood there, waiting for the ball to come, but instead, someone else got hit. The ball came to a stop and dropped on to the ground.

"gran, you..." ulvida wondered why Gran did that. Stopping her shoot at kira. Hiroto hit the ground.

"Hiroto!" endou ran towards him and helped him sit up, "Are you alright, Hiroto!"

"Endou-kun..." you heard him murned in pain. He finched.

"Why, Gran...Why did you stop me!" Ulvida pointed a finger at Kira, "That man has rejected our very existence! We believed in him and followed him this whole time! We risked everything we had to fight for him! Just so we could get stronger...and now he says that we're nothing but a mistake! How can you forgive something like that, gran!"

"You're right..." Gran slowly stood up, "what you say may be right, Ulvida. I understand how you feel too. But...but even so, this man...is still my father and I love him! Of course, I know that you're not my real dad...and that the name Hiroto belongs to your real son who died a long time ago." hiroto finched again and almost fall, but Endou grab him, "But even then, I didn't care...As long as you saw even a shadow of the real Hiroto in me! I always looked forward to the days when to-san came to the orphanage. Just seeing the happy look on to-san's face made me happy too." Then, you remembered.

_Flashback_

"_ne to-san, the teacher complimented me at school today!" you exclaimed. You took out a paper and showed it to Kira, "This is my drawing of you, To-san! Like it!" Kira took the drawing to have a closer look._

"_wow! It's so nice! How about you pin it on the fridge?"Kira said._

"_Hai!" you nodded and smiled wide, a blush on your cheeks._

_Flashback ends_

"even if you refuse to acknowledge my existence...Even if you don't have any use for us anymore...Even then...You're the only father I have!" Hiroto continued.

"Hiroto...I never knew you thought of me with such high regard...I was wrong. I no longer have any right to be called your father." Kira picked up the ball on the floor. He threw it at Ulvida. He stood in front of Gran and endou, "Now shoot. Aim for me and shoot, Ulvida!"

"Dad!" hiroto shouted.

"I don't expect you to forgive me afterwards, but as long as it could take away some of the anger you're feeling...Now shoot!" Kira shouted. Ulvida swing her leg up getting ready to shoot, but then, she dropped to the ground and started crying.

"I can't...of course I can't...because...because...you're my father too and I love you!" Ulvida broke into tears. Kira looked at the other Genesis players behind her, they were crying too. Kira dropped to the ground.

"I'm so ashamed of myself as a human being. How could I have used such loving children as nothing but tools for my revenge? "

"Please tell us, Kira-san." A man with brown hair at the top and grey hair and mustache at the bottom walked up to him, "Why did you undertake the Genesis Project? Why made you take the wrong path? The children you've involved in this have a right to know too."

"As Gran has said, I once had a son named Hiroto." Kira explained, "He loved soccer very much, and he dreamed to one day become a professional. But while he was abroad to study soccer, he died under mysterous circumstances. I went to the police again and again to find out the truth behind it...but because a government official's son was somehow involved in the incident, Hiroto's case was closed in the end as an accidental death. Even now, I can still remember the vexation I felt back then. The frustration of being unable to do anything for my son...as well as that deep feeling of loss. Losing him opened up a large hole in my heart. I could no longer muster up even the will to live."

"It was then that hitomiko suggested that I made Sun garden, an institute that cared for orphaned Children. At first, I made Sun Garden only to please my daughter... but the smiles of the children there healed the wounds of my heart. I am truly grateful to you children. You were my only reason to keep living. And then five years ago...the meteorite fell. It was the Aliea meteorite. When we began analysis on the Aliea meteorite, we immediately noticed the fearsome energy it held. And then, I was captivated by the aliea meteorite's charm...By its wonderful power, but at the same time, the thirst for revenge that i had stifled deep in my heart came swelling up within me again. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, everyone.I was a fool." Everyone felt sad by the story. No one spoke till the building started to shake.

"what's that?" Kidou asked.

"An earthquake?" domon said. Rumbles are falling of the ceiling.

"Oh no! the whole place is falling down on us!" Hibiki shouted.

"to the exit, everyone!"

"The exits are blocked!" Domon shouted. Just then, the inazuma caravan drove into the stadium and stopped. Furukabu poke out of the window and called out.

"Get in quick, all of you!"

"Furukabu-san!" Everyone entered, but before Hitomiko, Gran and you entered, gran noticed that Kira was sitting at where he last stood.

"To-san!" Gran ran towards him.

"Hiroto!" Endou called out from the caravan. You ran after him.

"To-san! We have to go! Hurry!" Hiroto held out a hand. He did not stand up.

"Leave me here.I will stay here and see through the mast moments of the aliea meteorite. It will be the least I can do to atone for what I've done to you." Kira said.

"Oh god." you cursed, "this is so like a drama." you looked up, "Don't be stupid! There's no point of you dying here! That won't make Gran and the others happy! Don't you get it yet! All of them need you!" Gran chuckled and bend down in front of Kira,

"Let's go, To-san." Gran said.

"After all of the horrible things i've done...Hiroto...You're still willing to forgive me?" tears formed on Gran's eyes. He nodded. Everyone board the Caravan and Furukabu quickly drove away. The building bombed and the smoke was catching up to the Caravan.

"no good! It's catching up to us!" Ichinose said.

"there's the exit!" Aki shouted. The caravan speed up and flew into the air. Avoiding the blast. The Caravan landed on the road and continued. It stopped at a safe distance from the UFO and everyone got out. They watch as the UFO was left to pieces.

A few hours later,

"The children of Gemini Storm and Epsilon have all been safely secured." a policemen reposrted to the detective, the guy with half brown hair and half grey.

"Good work." He repiled, "now, let's go." Kira nodded and walked towards him.

"To-san."

"thank you, Hitomiko. I've came back to my senses thanks to you." Kira said.

"To-san! I'll be waiting! Until you come back, i'll always be waiting!" Hiroto shouted. Kira muttered, "hiroto" and entered the police car. The detective walked to the children and said,

"Now, you should get going too." The children nodded and walked towards a van, except Gran.

"Hibiki kantoku, Can I ask to put endou-kun and the others under your charge again? I want to be with Hiroto and the other children." Hitomiko asked.

"Sure." hibiki answered. Hitomiko bowed and walked to Raimon, "thank you, everyone. I was able to make it this far because of all of your help. I'm grateful. Really, thank you so much." she bowed.

"Kantoku!" Everyone exclaimed. Hitomiko straighten her back. She looked at Raimon, smiled and walked away.

"Now, let us go." hitomiko said, she stretched out her hand.

"yeah." He took her hand and walked for a while and stopped to turn to endou, "endou-kun. We'll see each other again, right?"

"Yeah, of course. As long as you keep playing soccer, we'll never be apart." endou answered. Gran smiled.

"Yeah." He nodded and walked off into the van. You sighed.

"I didn't know time would pass so fast." You said.

"Is there something wrong, _?" aphrodi asked. You walked to the front and turned around.

"I'm from Aliea Academy. Did you guys forgot?" you asked. Everyone giving you a blur look and endou exclaimed,

"AHHH! Gomen _! We totally forgotten about it!" you sighed again,

"Well Endou, it was really nice being here in Raimon. Thanks for letting me join." you turned to look at the van, Gran was sitting there with the rest looking at you. You turned back, "But, Aliea Academy is over and I have to go. I've learned a lot from you, Raimon." you paused, "Ja ne." you smiled at Endou and the rest of the team. Then, you walked away. As you were walking, you heard Endou shouting to you,

"_! The next time we meet, let's play soccer!" you stopped and turned around. Tears clouding your eyes as it widen. You softened,

"uhm!" you nodded and you turned back to the van and entered it. Before the van door closed, you saw everyone waving at you, Endou waving with his two hands up in the air. The tears rolled down your cheeks.

"Ja ne, minna. I'll miss you." Was the last thing you whispered to yourself.

YAYYYYYY! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! I'm done! Thankies everyone for reading this story! Please review for the last time! Thankies!


End file.
